Through Insane Eyes
by BlackLouie
Summary: Being a normal kangaroo by day and becoming insane by night. Follow the story of a young kangaroo who had been locked up by insanity for years. The story of how Ripper Roo came to be is here!
1. The Beginning

**Sorry guys, I have writers block with Cortex's Big Plan so I'm doing this spin off story. I hope you guys will enjoy it while I'm busy working with ideas for Chapter 11. I do not own any of the characters except for my OCs in the fafic if they will appear in it.**

In Australia...

I was hopping around with a few of my friends. My family have gone south in this place for days and I was hoping that they would return. I looked down at the ground as a bigger Kangaroo leaped over to me. He gave me a worried look.

"Hey mate, come on now. Your mother and father can't be that far away. Besides, they are coming back in a week or so." The huge kangaroo smiled at me. I smiled back and sighed. I needed more kangaroos to play with.

"Do you think I can find more friends besides you, Marsha and Clay." I asked.

"Cage, listen. Everyone has magrated to a bigger and better place. You must stay with us until your parents return. They will check out the new place and come by to get you and we all will migrate there." The huge kangaroo explained once more.

"But Crow, I cannot wait any longer, they have been gone for sometime now." Tears were starting to come out of my eyes. I wiped them and leaped away from Crow. The large kangaroo watched me leave.

I hopped around without anyone watching me. Crow was supposed to follow me, but for some reason he chose not to. He really didn't care about me at all I guess. I mean he would never leave me alone like this, he used to follow me when I was sad. Now I really need Crow. I turned around to go back and see if Crow was ok until I heard a strange sound. It was like an air plane but much worse. I looked up and saw something coming down above me. There was a letter "N" printed on this flying craft as I leaped off in a hurry.

"Crow! Crow!" I shouted. I leaped to the same spot we were talking at but there was no sign of Crow anywhere. Then I called out to Marsha and Clay. Clay saw me and he leaped over to me.

"Cage, what's wrong?" Crow asked me. I shievered in fear and I used my nose to point out the flying craft from afar.

"What is that?" Marsha finally came out from the bushes. Out desert like land was getting poluted with dust in the air. We all coughed and hurried off to get away from the flying craft which landed and it seemed like nothing was happening.

We all peeked out from the bushes and saw two men coming out of the ship. One had an "N" on his forehead while the other one looked rather ugly and old. He held potions in his hands while he walked.

"Who on earth are they?" Marsha growled.

"I don't know. Where is Crow?" Clay asked.

"I was talking with Crow and I leaped off to find my parents, but I knew that Crow did not follow me this time." I answered. I was scared.

"It's not like Crow. Crow should have been watching you. He knew that you had no parents at the moment." Clay growled.

"Crow has betrayed us. He no longer cares about us kangaroos. He cares about himself." Marsha sighed.

"I will remember that." Clay looked at me now. He was worried about the two men. I was too. Suddenly, I noticed Crow. He was leaping near the flying air ship as we all tried to get him to leave that area. Crow ignored us and peeked from behinfd the ship, he saw the two men and he quickly attacked.

"CROW!" I screamed, I leaped out from the bushes to help him as Clay and Marsha tried to hold me back.

"Crow will be fine Cage! Do not try and save him!" Clay was holding on to me. I was trying to get free and help Crow.

"You better leave our home!" Crow attacked the two men. One of the laughed and shot him in the heart with a lazer gun. Crow silently let out a howl of pain and fell onto the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! CROOOOOOOOOOOOW!" I shouted and leaped out of Clay's arms and jumped towards Crow.

"Cage... No..." Crow grunted, he couldn't even get up to see me. His vision became blurry as he died right in front of me.

"Net this one!" The man with the "N" on his forehead ordered to his partner.

"Get blasted!" The old doctor blasted me with a net trap. Clay and Marsha backed away from the scene, they didn't want to risk saving me.

"Clay! Marsha! Help!" I called, but they both leaped away, too scared to help me and Crow was dead. He did care about me, he was just stressed out because of me and my actions that I chose.

Spray was in the air as I blacked out. It was sleeping gas.

"He is a small one. He will work! Come on Brio! Back to ship!" The man called to his partner.

"I'm coming Cortex!" Brio took me into the flying ship and threw me in it. I was in the net trap sleeping my eyes off. I was trying so hard to wake up but I couldn't and as a result I woke up later. I was in a cage as I saw other animals yelping and banging on their cages to get out.

I looked at the cages, they had number tags on them and so did mine. Mine said: Experiment 225. I guess that was a side name. I saw the two doctors working on an animal. He injected it with a needle as I was too scared to get out of my cage. But that's not all, he took the animal to a chair and placed it there. He strapped it in so that it couldn't escape and ZAP! The animal was getting shocked by a ray as I watched in horror. Was I next?

I didn't want to be zapped. I was trying to find a way out before I was next. I banged on the cage and tried to get my paws out so that I could reach the lock on the outside of the cage door. My brown fur was getting hot from the room temperature. Finally I stopped and gave up and the mutated animal was a tough koala bear. It looked at Cortex and Brio and pounded it's chest. I didn't like the idea at all.

Finally it was supper time as I was getting fed by Cortex who spoke to me.

"Now experiment 225, you are next after you finish your supper, you will help me get that bandicoot once and for all!" Cortex laughed. Uh, what was a bandicoot? I never heard anything about a plan to hurt someone else. I was giving Cortex a worried look, then I got my supper and I ate most of it. By the time I finished my supper, I kicked my bowl to the back of the cage. Cortex was ready for me as he unlocked by cage and picked me up.

"Let me go!" I growled.

"Well well well, just like your daddy. Well experiment 225, you are going to become one of my mutants and you will kill Crash for me!"Cortex was carrying me to the evolvo ray as he called it. He sat me down into the chair as I shook in fear, I looked around the place and then I looked at Brio who was holding the switch. They placed the strap over me as they laughed.

I wondered why until I was shocked. I was hurting from the pain as I gasped for air after that zapping I recieved. But they were not done with me yet. They zapped me a second time and that did it. My fur was turing blue as I started to hop around and attack Cortex and Brio but they soon calmed me to down and had me go after a dude named: Crash Bandicoot. I laughed like crazy and leaped out of the office to find Crash.

"Hahahahahahaha hee hee heee hahahahahaha!" I laughed. Never to speak English again...


	2. The Insanity Begins

**Chapter 2, enjoy! And we hope you read and review. All reviews are welcome at this point so whatever you post, I'm ok with. But no cussing in the reviews, leave them rated PG or G please.**

I bounced around, looking for a good spot to catch that bandicoot. I've never seen one before but I was sure going to find whatever a bandicoot is soon. I noticed a place where a waterfall was starting to form. I thought it would be the perfect spot to catch Crash. I leaped over to the side of the waterfall and stood on aa platform below my feet.

My claws were out and ready just in case he came near. I finally heard sounds of the bushes rustling as I stood my ground, my insane brain was about to start up again as I laughed and leaped from platform to platform. An orange creature with blue shorts on came running though the bushes and I saw him. Was it Crash?

I also heard some static noises coming from the orange creature as I looked at him and he looked at me. Then he stopped staring at me and answered the call.

"Crash? Is that you, Cortex has sent more mutants to help make sure you bring the crystals to the castle. Crash! Do not let him-" She had a bad connection with her device. As a result I knew that the orange animal was Crash and he was a bandicoot. I laughed and saw a red box marked TNT. I kicked it at him and he dodged it. An explosion was heard as the TNT box hit a large rock.

Crash leaped over me and spun me into the walls of the waterfall, I laughed and continued to kick TNT boxes at the bandicoot while he picked up Nitro crates and threw those at me. I laughed so hard I threw a large TNT box at Crash and it exploded in his face.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Hee heee heee hahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed uncontrollably. My insanity was going a but too far, but that's I all I knew, there was no way I could control myself ever again. Crash decided to pick me up and throw me into the flowing current of the river, then he threw a Nitro box at me and that was it. I fainted int he river and sank.

Darkness covered that air as I tried to wake up and swim up to the shore, it was too deep for me though. I sank too low and I was running out of air, my insanity was still within me as I was holding my breath. Soon a huge figure came from the darkness of the deep ocean and it opened it's mouth and swallowed me up.

I woke up in the mouth of an animal. It was a whale, the whale was another creature that was mutated by Cortex. I knew this whale was going to eat me as I bounced around in it's huge mouth. There was so much space that I almost bounced down the throat of the whale. I finally got tired out from laughing, jumping and playing. I sat down near the teeth and looked up, a large thing was dangling at the roof of the whale's mouth. I leaped up and bit it and the whale opened it's mouth and blasted me out. I was going so fast that I was launched out of the water and back near the castle of Cortex and Brio.

"So Brio, do you think Experiment 225 got Crash yet?" Cortex asked him for the 5th time in a row.

"If he is taking this long, then no." Brio sighed.

"Oh sure, Crash must be dead by now." Cortex smirked at Brio who gave him an furious stare.

"Listen, if you think a crazy kangaroo will just bounce up with Crash that easily then you must need to see another doctor." Brio commented.

I returned to the castle and leaped up into the meeting room. A lot of mutants were sitting at the table and there was one empty seat for me. I laughed insanely and jumped into my seat. Cortex looked at me and asked me about Crash.

"Did you kill Crash?" Cortex asked.

I shook my head left and right. That was a no.

"What!?" Cortex was furious at me, he kicked me and I growled at him. I laughed and started to claw him up with my claws as the other mutants watched. Even a huge tiger looked at me and thought I was tougher than them all. Two komodo dragons looked at me, they were confused about my appearance and thought I was a dog.

"Get him off Brio!" Cortex screamed as Brio picked me up and took me into another room. He took out a jacket and placed it on me, then he crossed my arms tightly and strapped them in place. I only had legs to work with and I never got that chance to use my arms much against the bandicoot.

"Well, he's tied in a jacket for you." Brio let me free as I bounced back to my seat.

"Alright, from now on you are to be named: Ripper Roo." Cortex gave me a name.

Ripper Roo? Why would he call me that? Though I don't remember who I was before, this name was too weird for me. I wanted to speak but the only thing that came out of my mouth was laughter. I laughed all day and all night. I did go to sleep during the night. I had Tiny and Koala Kong read me stories. I always needed a story if I wanted to stay calm and sleep for hours at night.

The next day, I was sent on another mission along with Pinstripe to get Crash. We waited for him near the castle and guarded it. Our mission was to grab the crystals and run. The crystal were for Cortex and we needed to buy the other villains time. Pinstripe looked and me and nodded.

"Are you ready crazy kangaroo?" He asked me.

I nodded quickly and kept watch for Crash Bandicoot. I finally saw a figure walking this way as I warned Pinstripe. He nodded and got his tommy gun ready. I got my legs ready and the TNT behind us were ready to be thrown. As Crash got closer I took out a cane and a hat with a pair of glasses and held the TNT box on the cane.

Crash stopped in his tracks and noticed us blocking his way.

"Where are you going Crash? Aren't you going to give us the crystals?" Pinstripe grinned and clicked his gun. Crash backed off a few lengnths away from us as we walked slowly towards him.

I leaped at Crash and slashed the bandicoot right in the muzzle with my foot claws. Then I leaped at him again and grabbed a crystal.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Heee heee heee heee! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed and laughed. I thought it was funny to see Crash fail. Pinstripe started to shoot at the bandicoot who dodged all of the gun fires. The mutant was trigger happy as I was the insane one. I placed TNT boxes down in front of Crash who was no paying any attention to me. He stopped and leaped over them and bounced on my head. I growled and leaped after him.

Cortex was watching us from above in the castle. He was really seeing if Crash would make it.

"Crash! Up here!" Cortex called him.

Crash looked up at Cortex and he remembered what Coco said about the plan and the crystals. Crash refused to go into the castle as Pinstripe started shooting at Crash once again. I threw a large 6 second TNT box at him. A few Nitro boxes were getting blown up from the TNT shots. Crash was going up the castle and decided to take on Cortex himself. Leaving me and Pinstripe behind.

"Damn it Ripper Roo! Where is Crash?" Pinstripe looked at me and asked.

I only laughed. He forgot about my issues with talking as I leaped back into the castle to meet up with the other mutants. Another scientist with a rocket implanted in his head looked at me.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed.

"Listen, do no laugh at me. I'm making the best dish that no one has ever tasted." The scientist smiled.

My name was Ripper Roo and my job is to kill others and take down Crash...


	3. Messed Up Plan

**Chapter 3 finally! Let's get this story back up and running! I hope you all enjoy, don't forget to read and review! If you just read it, that's fine.**

I gave N Gin a look and hopped off to get Crash. I knew he was going up to see one of the doctors. I thought: Brio! I leaped into his library and saw no one there. No Brio or Crash was seen in the room. I leaped over to the book shelf and kicked the books out of the shelf in hopes of finding Crash.

Then I heard footsteps coming as I hid behind the full shelf. Books were all over the floor in the room as I heard Brio's yelling. He then grumbled and left the room. Saying that he would clean up the mess later as I got out of my hiding place and hopped out of the library and hopped down the hallway. I bumped into a half dingo.

"Hey mate! You need to chill out and watch it!" He started at me.

"Ha ha?" I asked, but he didn't understand me as he only shrugged and walked away. I looked at him, he looked funny with a crocodile tail. I got up quickly and laughed while bouncing off to find Cortex and Crash.

I leaped passed a room and heard noises. I kicked the door open and saw Crash and Cortex! They were fighting and I noticed a mask was there helping him. I leaped into the room and kicked Crash down with both of my feet.

I looked at the creature in anger. Yes, for the first time I was mad with swirling eyes as I bit Crash and threw him over to a bunch of crates. The mask flew over to help the bandicoot as I leaped over to the doctor who was on the ground. He slowly got up and saw me right in his face. He quickly jumped in surprise to see me standing in his fight with the bandicoot.

"Whoa! Ripper Roo! Why are you here? I need those crystals and Crash will give them to me!" Cortex growled.

"Grrr..." I growled too, I was letting him know that I was going to be by his side.

"Ok Ripper Roo, if you are going to help me, then I will need you to throw a TNT box at Crash when I say go, ok?" Cortex looked me with a determind look. I nodded quickly and laughed.

Crash got up and rubbed his head.

"Crash are you okay?" Aku Aku asked him. Crash only groaned and slowly got up to see me and Cortex on the other side of the room.

"Crash! This is enough! Hand over the crystals or Ripper Roo will put an end to you! As you can see, his arms are strapped, but he can still fight you!" Cortex looked at me and then back to his enemy.

"No Crash, do not do it! He's only trying to trick you!" Aku Aku begged him.

Crash looked at Aku Aku and then back at Cortex and me. I growled at him and took out a cane and hat again as I put them on.

Crash nodded to Aku Aku, saying that he was not going to give up the crystals to Cortex. Aku Aku smiled at this and looked back at the evil scientist.

"Crash is not giving the crystals to you! You can forget it!" Aku Aku firmly spoke to Cortex.

"Then you chose your choice!" Cortex took out his ray gun as I laughed and started bouncing on my cane. My top hat almost fell off of my head but I was able to balance it back on. I leaped around the room to confuse them.

Cortex blasted his ray gun at Crash, Crash dodged the blasts as he spun Cortex. He fell against the leaver of the Evolve-O Ray while Brio ran in and jumped over the chair. He was zapped by the ray.

"Oh shit! Brio!" Cortex turned around and saw his partner get zapped by the ray. I looked and saw him too. My bouncing came to a fast halt. Crash and Aku Aku looked too. Brio yelled and tried to escape the zap. Once it was done with it's long zap process, Brio fell to the ground and coughed.

"Oh my!" Aku Aku flew down to see the sight up close. Crash and I stood where we were and looked at them.

"Oh... Cortex... What happened?" Brio looked up at Cortex.

"You were shocked by the ray. I didn't mean to shock you..." Cortex cried.

"It's ok. I will be fine. I need to go and get some water..." Brio stood up weakly and walked slowly. He was smoked by the zapping he recieved. I realized that Brio derserved it for zapping me with the ray twice.

"This is your fault!" Cortex turned back at Crash. Crash only growled and spun Cortex out of the castle as the evil doctor fell.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Cortex fell and landed in the water.

"Hee aha hahahahahahahahahaha!" I leaped at Crash and knocked him down with my feet and slashed his chest with my sharp foot claws. He yelled in agony as I didn't stop until the mask blasted me away with his powers.

"Enough! You lost! Crash and I are leaving with the crystals!" Aku Aku magically lifted Crash up into the air and they left. I looked down from where Cortex was spun off. A tear did escape from my eye. He was treating like I was part of this mutant family.

Brio wasn't going to be happy with this at all as I left the room and went to see Brio again. I found him in his library and he was giving me a look. I was confused. I laughed and entered the room with my insane self.

"Ripper Roo, why did you come into that room? Helping Cortex was not part of the plan! You were supposed to be with Pinstripe! When Cortex returns we need to think about what to do with you! It only made Crash believe that we are using the crystals for evil!" Brio yelled at me, I laughed slightly and took off.

I felt somewhat bad about what happened, I cried for Cortex because he ws nice to me. Brio was rather fussy and very mean. I bounced into my cell and looked out of the window. I finally sighed and felt sleepy. I was knocked out on the floor. Pinstripe found me there, he shrugged.

"Well, this plan was a fail. We don't need a kangaroo like you..." Prinstripe sighed and walked into his cell. Brio closed our cells and went to bed as well in the upper part of the castle.

"Oh Cortex, we must let Ripper Roo go. It was a mistake to take him from his family..." Brio sighed and got into the shower and washed up. After 5 minutes, Brio came out of the shower and dried off. He put on some night clothes and got into his bed. It was next to Cortex's bed.

* * *

Cortex was on the shore. He walked back up and finally made it to the castle. He entered it and saw Dingodile and Tiny standing there.

"Hey mate, we heard Brio talking about taking Ripper Roo back to where he belonged." Dingodile grinned.

"What? But Ripper Roo can be good! He will do better! Trust me he and I almost had Crash!" Cortex quickly ran past them and went up to the upper part of the castle where Brio was sleeping.

He slammed the door open as Brio shot up quickly and looked at Cortex.

"Oh your back, I was thinking-" Brio was cut off by Cortex's outbrust.

"YOU ARE GETTING RID OF RIPPER ROO? HOW COULD YOU!?" Cortex shouted at him as he grabbed Brio and shook him.

"Well, Ripper Roo is not going to last long... He messed up your plan. He was supposed to be with Pinstripe." Brio replied as he tried to expain their plan.

"I know, but Ripper Roo is learning. We have to trust him!" Cortex sighed while looking out of the window, then he decided to visit me in my cell. I was asleep. Cortex looked at me and smiled.

"I will make sure you do better my friend." He gave me a long glance and then he walked away.

I continued to sleep in my cell...

Cortex was going to train me hard the next day...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sorry is the chapter is short! This is supposed to be short so that all of the training is in the next chapter since Ripper Roo is new to the crew. With his original name being Cage, he lost that memory as only has his brain filled with insanity. (Poor thing.)**

 **I hope you liked it so far! :D**


	4. The Academy

**Chapter 4 is here!**

* * *

I woke up the next day with a huge yawn. My insane brain was clam as I slowly bounced to my feet and looked from across my cell. It was Tiny, he was staring at me.

"Tiny wants to smash!" Tiny shouted. I never knew why he was shouting but I laughed a little bit and tilted my head to one side in confusion.

"Is Kangaroo laughing at Tiny!?" The tiger growled at me. I didn't move a bit, I was frozen when he yelled at me. But for what? I'm asking him a question, there should be no reason for him to get mad at me. I've done nothing wrong. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. It was Cortex, I thought he was going to kill me from the mission we had to do yesterday.

"Tiny, no! Ripper Roo laughs a lot. It's okay." Cortex was telling the huge tiger. I looked at Cortex. He knew I was scared for the first time in my insane life. He didn't even know my real name either. And I didn't know what it was at all since I changed.

He opened my cell as I bounced off with him. He was like an owner to me. Like a new friend. It's like I was born in this castle. I turned to Cortex while bouncing by side. I chuckled a bit and looked ahead. We went outside.

"Ripper Roo. Your training will begin at a school I used to attend. You will become very smart and use your skills for TNTs well." Cortex grinned at me. I gave him a sad look for the first time.

"Aw, don't be sad mate. You will come back." The same voice that yelled at me last night was heard. But it was calm now. I turned to see Dingodile looking at me.

"Ha?" I asked. He knew I didn't want to leave Cortex alone with them at the castle.

"It will be okay." Brio was by his side. I looked at both of them. They smiled at me.

"I had a taxi come for you, so we better get you to it so that you can get your first day at the school done and over with." Cortex grabbed me and took me to a yellow car that read: TAXI. I didn't struggle at all because I knew I would be back after a couple of hours in the school was going to attend.

Once I was in the taxi, Cortex shut the cab door. The driver nodded to Cortex and drove off with me in the taxi. I looked out of the window as we were passing by so many buildings. I was far from the caste now.

I wondered what school was and what it was like. Would I be with other villains? Would I learn about the bandicoot's weakness? What will I learn? I asked myself questions in my head. By now my thoughts were very active. As the taxi came to a stop, the door opened and I bounced out.

"Do you want me to carry you into the school Ripper Roo?" The driver asked me.

Wait? How did he know my name? I looked at the driver and shook my head very fast.

"Okay then, hop onto the school grounds." He said as he got back into the taxi cab and drove off for the day. I watched the taxi for a bit before a girl came up to me. She was blue skinned with an "N" on her forehead like my owner's. I stared at her for a while.

"Hello. You must be new to this school. It's called the Villain Ace Academy!" The girl announced in front of me. I looked away from her to see a lot of evil scientist and mutated creatures that were attending the academy too.

"Are you shy?" She asked me. I laughed and bounced around her.

"Oh, you must be Ripper Roo! My uncle called me and said he was taking you here. I'm Nina Cortex." She introduced herself to me. I knew the name Cortex as I thought she would be his niece. I nodded quickly and bounced over to the other villains. She followed me.

"Let's get our passes so that we can get a class." She lead me over to the desk by the entrance of the school. A very old looking lady was there. She was a villain too although she didn't have the looks to be one.

"Hey, you two are attending the first year of Villain Ace Academy?" She asked us, her voice was hoarse.

"Yeah, we are." Nina Cortex replied as I nodded.

"Why is he tied up in a jacket?" She looked at me the most. I tilted my head to one side, I don't know if I was allowed now.

"Oh, he's cold all of the time. You see, he has an issue." Nina Cortex stood up for me. She lied to the old lady.

"Oh my, poor thing. Well if you have to wear that then I allow it." She smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. I blushed, then let out a cough.

Once she handed us our passes we went inside of the school. The halls were nice looking as I looked at the villain themed place. The lockers were new as Nina Cortex lead me to my locker. How did she know where my locker was? Maybe it was on the paper she got from the old lady they spoke to. Once we got to my locker, she went over to hers. I watched her from afar.

I looked at the combination that was pasted on my locker, but I decided to tear it off so that no other kids knew my locker code. I learned to remember the numbers as I opened my locker and saw some supplies in it. The teachers must supply us with note books and evil tools to use in a demonstration class.

"I took out a note book and a pencil with my mouth as I closed my locker and mixed the combination around to keep it locked and secure. I hopped over to Nina and we looked at the schedule paper on the wall together. My name was next to a class room number. My class room number was 142. Ms. Robin's class.

"You are in Ms. Robin's class. Lucky. She's a nice teacher and will teach the kids about a hero's weakness. That will be something easy for you." Nina grinned at me as nudged me a bit. I laughed. Then I went off to my class. Nina went to her class as the first bell rang.

Once I reached classroom 142, I saw a lot of mutated creatures in this class and 1 scientist. There was an open seat behind him. I greeted Ms. Robin. She was a human like the scientist. I finally took my seat behind the scientist.

I dropped my note book and pencil as I had my right foot near my pencil just in case we had to write down notes. I was looking at the teacher when she spoke, but a whisper caught my attention.

A mutated elephant was whispering to a mutated lion. I sank down low in my seat. I wondered if they were talking about me, but instead they looked at the evil scientist.

One of them began to speak.

"So who let the human in our classroom?" The mutated elephant cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah." The mutated lion growled.

"Leave me be Rocko and Jared." The scientist growled at them and continued to pay attention to Ms. Robin.

"Okay class, today will be seeing what's in a hero, that makes them stronger than us villains. As villains we need to know why that are tough first off." She began to speak. She then saw the two big creatures messing with the scientist. She called their names.

"Jared! Rocko! Pay attention and stop messing with the other students!" Ms. Robin flipped their cards to yellow as a warning. I looked at them with a teasing face. They saw me make it too as I bounced to get away from them, I leaped right into Ms. Robin for protection.

"BOYS!" She yelled at Jared and Rocko. She then flipped their cards to orange. She was not happy with them.

"What? He was making faces!" Jared was about the punch me. I laughed a bit.

"He has issues! Can't you see the jacket on him!" Ms. Robin pointed to me as she looked at the huge bullies.

"Well he should get his card flipped too! He knocked over a desk!" Jared roared.

"Yeah!" Rocko replied, the elephant was angry.

"He did not! Rocko knocked over the desk!" The scientist shouted from across the room. The other students looked at Jared and Rocko.

"You both will get a trip to the office if you do one more thing. It's the first day of school and you guys are already causing trouble!" Ms. Robin sent us back to our desks. I sat back down in my seat.

I wondered what Cortex was doing at the moment...

* * *

"I hope Ripper Roo is okay in school." Cortex was worried. He was pacing back and forth. He was waiting for me to return from a long day of school. I would tell him all about it, but he cannot understand me that well because I cannot talk.

"He will be fine, mate. It's his first day. He will get used to school too." Dingodile replied. Cortex looked at him.

"I hope so. This school should be able to train him well." Cortex looked at Dingodile and then to Brio. Brio was drinking a beer that he found in the ice box. Tropy was seen in his room doing nothing but looking out of the window. N Gin was in his lab working as usual.

"I think Nina goes to the Villain Ace Academy as well." Brio reminded him.

"Oh I know. That's why I called her before getting Ripper Roo out of his cell this morning. It's going to be a long day for me since it is the first day." Cortex replied.

Tiny and Koala Kong came into the room fighting, they were pulling on a controller with a game system attached to it.

"Hey hey! Mates, what's the fuss about?" Dingodile jumped into the fight but only to get smacked right into a wall.

"Stop this! Tiny had game first!" Tiny growled.

"And I said I had the game first! You were busy training!" Koala Kong roared.

They continued until they tripped on Komodo Moe.

"What where you going you ssssstupid idiots!" He hissed.

They both got up and continued to fight over the controller until Cortex shouted at the top of his lungs.

"STOP THIS BOTH OF YOU!" His head grew large at the two fighting minions.

"Tiny gets a turn." Brio took the controller from Koala Kong. Koala Kong growled at Tiny and stomped the ground.

"Fine, let him have a turn! I'm going out to walk!" Koala Kong stomped away from the castle for a couple of minutes. Tiny cheerfully got the video and played it.

"We should be forming a plan, yet we are playing around." Cortex groaned.

"Don't worry, we will get back on track soon." Brio sighed.

"I hope so..." Cortex cradled his head in his hands.

* * *

During lunch hour...

I was hopping into the lunch line for a burger as one of the bullies from my class came up to me and tripped me. I yipped a bit and then got up and kicked them with my feet.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" I was starting to become insane as they tried to attack me again, but I bounced on every table, knocking food over and getting my foot into a kid's mashed potatoes. The kid was angry and started a food fight. I bounced around dodging the food that was flying around the lunch room. Nina walked into the room and saw the fight, she left to report it.

The bullies were getting taken down by the food that was thrown to them. They finally ran out of the lunch room. I bounced out too as the teacher saw me. Nina pointed to the elephant and the lion that started the fight.

"You both are in trouble, come with me." The teacher said as he took the students to his office.

"Ripper Roo, are you okay?" She asked me.

I nodded. She smiled at me.

"Good, let's get ready to go home." Nina lead me back to the hall.

School was going to get interesting now...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Chapter 5 will be coming soon! Don't go away folks! ^w^**


	5. Insane Nights

**Chapter 5! Thanks for the good reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! It is going to get good at least! ^w^**

When Cortex arrived near the school entrace, I hopped in his air ship. We were on our way to the castle again.

Once we landed, I bounced out the ship and hopped over to my cell. I was thinking about food now so I laughed and bounced up and down at Cortex.

"I know, you need food." Cortex quickly came back with a bowl of kangaroo food. This was the same food I was given when I was different. The only thing I could remember was the food I was given and the new orders to kill Crash.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom sound as someone knocked Cortex down. It was a female bandicoot and she had help.

"You have one crystal! Where are you hiding it!?" The female bandicoot pinned Cortex down on with floor with her foot. I bounced in and took care of her. I knocked her into some shock barrier on the other side of the cell room. She was getting painfully shocked as he fell to the ground. Unable to move.

"Now how did she get passed my minions?" Cortex walked over to the knocked out bandicoot. She was dragged into a cage as he locked her in it.

"Coco, you are such a dear..." A robotic like voice came from the other side of me.

"E Gin, get back to what I need you to do! Plus, we need to get Ripper Roo in bed. He has another day at the academy." Cortex ordered.

"Excuse me?" It was Crunch! He was there to break Coco out.

"Oh... It's you!" Cortex rolled his eyes, but he was punched so hard in the face, he was sent fying into a wall and he head was stuck in it.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I'm stuck!" He cried through the wall. I only laughed and started to make TNT crates appear in front of Crunch's eyes.

They all exploded and left Crunch on the floor. He fainted from the blasts.

"Hey! You idiot! Why didn't you get Cortex out of the wall. Hiiiiissss!" That voice was coming from Moe.

I only laughed as I couldn't say why. Mostly because my arms were stuck in this stupid jacket. I never understood why I had to wear it! This was getting stupid! Too stupid! I bounced over to Cortex who had his head in the wall and bit into his leg and pulled. Joe helped me as Moe dragged Crunch to the cage with Coco. Now Crash had to save them both.

Then I looked to the right and saw an evil tall time guy. He walked into the room and saw us doing some sort of silly business.

"He got his head stuck again... Move..." It was Tropy! He grabbed Cortex waist and pulled him free from the wall.

"Oh my heavens! Thank you Tropy!" Cortex smiled.

"Anytime. And for the final time, please stop letting those bandicoots throw you big ass head in the fucking wall." Tropy replied with a nod and then he left us.

"Thanks Ripper Roo for trying to get me out... Anyway, with those two locked up, Crash will be in my hands, ready to die!" Cortex locked up my cell from the night as I bounced over to my bed to sleep.

* * *

Later that night...

I woke up in the middle of the night, it was 12 AM and I yawned. I need to get something to drink but I was locked in my cell like the others for the night. I finally decided to escape from my cell. My mouth was dry and I needed a drink badly.

I held my breath as I was able to slip from the bars of my cell and go to the dinning room next to the castle halls. I opened up the fridge and saw some drinks. I took the cola from the fridge and took a whole drink from the little can. This drink caused something to happen to me! My eyes grew large in size as I started to bounce around like crazy. I laughed so loud that all of the mutants that were trying to sleep were waking up. First, Tiny and then Koala Kong and the others.

"Hey, mate? Is that you laughing?" Dingodile looked at the tough tiger.

"No! Tiny doesn't laugh at all at night!" Tiny roared.

"Then it must be Ripper Roo." Rilla Roo yawned and got to his feet. Dingodile's cell was across from his.

"How did he get out?" Joe asked with a hiss. His brother was beside him.

"I don't know mates, but we better get out and see why he is up this early." Dingodile picked at the lock, but it was no use.

"Allow me..." Pinstripe took the pick from his mouth and picked at the lock. He got his cell open as he freed everyone from the cells to find me.

"Let's go!" Koala Kong roared.

Everyone ran down to where I was. But I was no where in the dinning room as I bounced to Tropy's room. I laughed uncontrollably and jumped on his bed, causing him to wake up an panic and turn on the light. He stared right at me.

"You again? How did you get out of your cell?" Tropy gasped.

"Tropy! We are so sorry!" Dingodile ran into the room followed by Tiny, Rilla Roo, Pinstripe, Koala Kong, Joe and Moe.

"How did he get out?" Tropy was now stern at them all, including me. I looked scared now as I wanted to tell him about the drink I tasted.

"Well, we just woke up to him laughing. We are not sure how he could have gotten out." Pinstripe answered.

"Well, let's get him back to his cell. And the rest of you need to be locked up for the night too." Tropy guided us back to the cell room and locked us up again.

"Good night." Tropy said and slammed the cell room door shut. I laughed and yawned. Tomorrow was going to become crazy at school.

Tropy was on his way to his room as he saw Brio going into the kitchen to get a drink. He was looking for that one drink. His cola! The one I drank before going nuts.

"Um... Where is it?" He growled. Tropy put his hand over his mouth and ran back into the cell room. He looked at us all with a scared look on his face.

"Where is Brio's cola!?" Tropy panicked. He looked at Tiny and then he looked at Dingodile and RIlla Roo.

"I don't know mate... Did Tiny drink it?" The mutant looked at the tiger.

"No! Tiny had nothing to drink!" Tiny looked back at Tropy.

"Well?" He was waiting for an answer. Everyone looked at me. I grinned and shook my head.

"Ripper Roo! You knew that was Brio's cola!" Tropy walked out of the cell room and came into the kitchen.

"Brio, Ripper Roo drank your cola. I guess he needed a drink." Tropy growled in his ear.

"Oh that kangaroo!" Brio was a but upset, but he decided to get his sprite and drink it instead.

He left the dinning room and went back to bed. Tropy sighed and decided to go back to bed as well...

* * *

Around 3 AM...

I woke up and looked around, everyone was asleep as I tried to get out of my cell again. But Pinstripe was up too. He looked at me from afar and said a few things to me.

"If you get out of that cell, you are going to get shot buddy..." Pinstripe growled at me. I was still laughing a bit.

"Hahahahahhaha!" I tried to tell him something that he couldn't understand.

"Aw shut up! Go back to bed, you caused enough trouble for the night." Pinstripe shouted at me. I tilted me head to one side and stared at him. Koala Kong was also awake, to make sure that I wasn't going anywhere.

I looked at the huge Koala Bear for a long time before planning another escape. I noticed him yawn and I tilted my head to one side. I was wondering if I should escape... My thoughts were clouded wih insanity.

I decided to sleep some more before I plan an escape. Ever since I met two bullies in my school, I wanted to escape from this castle... I finally fell asleep right next to my own bed. Yeah, I was on the floor.

* * *

Around 5 AM...

I was dreaming... I saw two other kangaroos watch me get taken away by two of those people... It was Cortex and Brio! I was knocked out with sleeping gas! And my fur color was... was... Then I woke up and laughed. I looked out of the bars of my cell to see that everyone was still asleep. I looked out of my window and saw the stars a bit, but the sun was almost coming up. I could see some of the light shining through as I escaped from my cell and went in the kitchen to get something to eat.

As I was about to do my task I heard voices coming down the hall. It sounded like Tropy was talking to Cortex. I hid in the cabinets and closed the door shut. I could hear them talking about what I've been doing last night.

"You see, Cortex. He's escaping his cell now. He's never done that before." Tropy said.

"I see. I need to make his cell bars a door with a voice activation. Ripper Roo cannot speak english, but he won't be able to escape at night unless I say a word." Cortex replied. He liked the idea of trapping me at night as always. But was it bad? Was it for my own good? Was it because I was being too bad? I wanted to know. As I creeked open the cabinet door, I tipped over and fell out. I fell on the pots and pans on the stove and hit the floor. Cortex and Tropy turned around to see me. Lying on the floor with a pot on my head. I laughed like crazy.

"Ripper Roo! Oh my!" Cortex too the pot off of my head. I was fine as I leaped away and went down the hall way. So that I could trap Tropy and make Cortex fall for my tricks. I wanted to eat so that was the only thing to do. Just to get what I want!

"Get him!" Tropy shouted to Tiny, who was unlocked from his cell. Tiny was too tired to chase me, but Tropy zapped him with his staff so that he was fully awake.

"Tiny is up! Tiny is up!" The stong tiger yelled in pain while holding his rear end.

"Get Ripper Roo!" He yelled at him.

"Tiny is going! Tiny is going!" Tiny yelped and ran down the hall where I was. I stared at him as I looked at me. I laughed and threw TNT boxes at him. Then I leaped into the library of the castle and knocked down shelves again. Blocking Tiny from entering the room.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed.

I leaped from the window of the castle and landed in Cortex's lap. He knew I was trying to escape and see what was out there.

"Ripper Roo, stop this! I'm making you food so that you can go to school!" Cortex held me. I wanted to be free but since I was going to eat, I wanted to stay.

* * *

Around 9 AM...

The cab was ready for me to go to school again as I got into the taxi cab and we drove off. Once I was dropped off, I met Nina at the entrance of the school. We went to our lockers and took out what we needed for our classes. I went to Ms Robin's class. It was going to be my class for the whole entire year, but her lessons were always a breeze. I even got an A on my first test.

I decided to put on my top hat and glasses. I also had a book too. It was a book about caputering heroes and torturing them. I entered the classroom and bounced to my seat. The mutant lion and elephant were not in the classroom today. I wondered why might be keeping them today.

"Hi class! Today is a new day. And Rocko and Jared are suspended for a week. They messed up the lunch room and caused a food fight among the students." Ms Robin explained.

I remembed that day. It was my first time in the lunch room and they started to pick a fight with me. I will never forget those two. I wanted to just forget them, but looking at their seats just made things harder for my thoughts to process. I looked at Ms Robin and listened to her lesson. She was always teaching us great things.

She was having us take notes, so I took out my notebook and started to write the things down that she showed us on the screen. I made sure to write down EVERYTHING before closing my notebook. Once the lesson was done, the bell rang. It was lunch time again. This time, I will get to eat lunch.

I was bouncing out of the classroom while the other students walked. I bounced down the hall and into the lunch room. A lot of students were already there, in line. I took a spot in line to get the food that was on today's menu.

I looked up at the menu and it read:

TODAY'S LUNCH:

Mashed Potatoes

2 cheese burgers

A side of fries

1 chicken leg with gravy.

I was waiting in line to get a tray and start getting my food in that order. Once the final kid got his tray, I got mine and started down the food line. The lunch people gave me mashed potatoes, two cheese burgers, a side of fries and my one chicken leg with gravy. I placed the tray on top of my head with my one foot and bounced over to a table to eat. Nina came over with her lunch to join me.

"So Ripper Roo, do you like this place so far?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded my head fast and chomped down on one of my burgers. She giggled at me.

"You are so funny Ripper Roo. I'm so glad my uncle took you here." She laughed.

I laughed too. It was nice getting out of that crazy castle for a day. I was loving the food I was given and the lessons that I was taking. I will soon learn when to throw TNTs and make my enemies fall into them. Even use the things that people call NITROS.

After we ate, the bell rang. It was time to get back to our classes and finish up our lessons. I bounced down the hall with Nina by my side. We both said good luck to each other and went into our classrooms. I was the first one in the room followed by the other students. We all took our seats and got ready for the final part of our lesson to begin.

As soon as Robin was about to begin our lesson the principle came into the classroom. She was a fat women with the letter A on her forehead. I was wondering what she was doing here, but she wasn't saying anything. She was watching the class. Including me! I looked at Ms Robin as she was having us take more notes. I took out my notebook and got out my pencil with my foot. I began writing the important stuff on the screen.

When school was over, I hopped into Cortex's ship. My master looked at me and asked me a question.

"So, how was school today, Ripper Roo?" He asked me.

I laughed but then I frowned. I don't know why I'm so sad now. I don't understand what's going on with my mind. I guess it was the dream I had around 5 PM. Me, being captured by Cortex and Brio. But not knowing what I looked like back then. It was a lot to think about.

As nightfall was coming again. I was locked in my cell by a voice activated door. No more bars for me. It was over. Cortex voice activated it to stop me from trying to eat and drink at night. And I fell asleep too. With no water or food for the night. I guess this was a punishment? I'm not sure, but it wasn't a good punishmet.

I started to to dream again, this time, it was another one about me and the other kangaroos that I don't even know. I don't think I ever seen them before in my entire life. It's like my brain cannot process what's going on anymore.

I was in a cage and Cortex was seen mutating other animals. I watched in fear, and I noticed a few things. My fur was brown and my snout was rather short. Then I saw Cortex coming to my cage, I saw myself kicking while he was holding me. He was taking me to a chair as I was seen being strapped in. But wait? Was this me? Or was this another kangaroo? What was going on?

I woke up in the middle of the night. Tropy was on watch duty as I hear his footsteps. I looked at him from the glass of the cell. He looked at me. He was saying something that I couldn't catch because of the glass. It was sound proof.

"Now Ripper Roo. It looks like you cannot escape, but I still have my eyes on you." Tropy said.

I didn't even hear a word he said. I just bounced up and laughed. After that, he walked away, he was checking on the others as well. Since Cortex trapped me in a different kind of cell for the night, all I can do is lie down and get some rest for tomorrow. School was going to be even better.

I was sure of it this time...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! If you would like, you can leave a review! This story is 1st person, so it's supposed to be written in Ripper Roo's point of view! ^w^**


	6. Cortex's Fight And The Talking Kangaroo

**Sorry guys, I was busy with my life, so I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy! ^w^**

I woke up the next day and looked up at the window from above my cell. I couldn't escape as I heard muffled voices. Those muffled voices belonged to Dingodile and Tiny. It was too bad I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Tiny, don't you think Cortex has gone too far with locking up Ripper Roo very bad." Dingodile gave Tiny a worried look.

"Tiny agrees with Cortex!" Tiny roared, he was glad that I was in super lock down mode. He didn't want to get shocked in the ass again by Tropy's staff. He hated that. Mean while I was in my cell as I saw a button on the ground to the right. I sniffed it and then stepped on it with my right foot. I heard a noise as my cell was open now. I saw both Dingodile and Tiny, they both looked at me.

I leaped out of my cell and down the hall as Cortex caught me. Once I was in his grasp he carried me to the kitchen and we ate.

"How did you get out of your cell? I locked you up in there." Cortex looked at me. I stared at him as Brio came out of the room with a collar in his hands. It had a red light on the front of it. He put it on me as the light turned green.

"Now can you answer our question?" Brio asked.

"There was a button in my cell!" I spoke. My mouth didn't move but I can turn my thoughts into words.

"Cortex why was there a button in his cell?" Brio gave Cortex a stern look.

"I don't know, it's not my fault that the cell came with a stupid ass button!" Cortex backed away as Brio leaped at him and they started to fight. I hopped off to my cell to grab my bags and get to school. I passed Pinstripe on my why back down the hall to the entrance of the castle. I got into the taxi and the driver took me to the academy. Nina was waiting for me as I got out of the taxi with my bags and got out to meet her.

"Hey Ripper Roo! Are you ready for another day of school?" Nina asked me. I nodded quickly and hopped into the academy and we got to our lockers. I decided to speak to her. I had to tell her about the collar I got on my neck.

"Hey Nina!" I called to her. She dropped her books and gasped. She turned to face me.

"Ripper Roo, was that you talking?" Nina asked me. I nodded and spoke again.

"I got a collar from Brio and Cortex. I can talk when the green light on the collar is on. When it's red, the collar is off and it's back to me laughing like an idiot." I explained to her.

"I see, hey, we should both get to class. I like the collar Ripper Roo, but I don't mind your craziness. It's funny." Nina giggled and walked off to her class. I smiled at her and then hopped to my class. It was the beginning of the day as I hopped into my seat. I took off my collar and the light turned red. I was back to my silent self. We were waiting for Ms Robin to teach us the lessons that we wanted to learn. We could all rule the world one day. I got out my note book and pencil with my feet as usual. When Ms Robin started teaching the class I started to remember the past during the lesson:

 _"Clay, will I ever see my parents again?" I asked._

 _"I'm sure they will be back, right Crow?" He turned away from me and looked at Crow. Crow only nodded in agreement._

 _"Yes, they will return. Their journey is over by now." He looked up at the sky. It was very dusty out and the sand was blowing like crazy._

 _"Cage, don't worry so much. You're mother and father will be alright." Clay placed his paw on my shoulder._

 _Tears came out of my eyes as Crow came up to me and hugged me. He knew how I felt. I cried for a while._

When the flash back of my past ended, I fainted. Ms Robin gasped and dropped her book and ran over to me. She carried me to the nurse's office. Nina was walking in the hall to go to the bathroom as she turned her head and saw Ms Robin carrying me.

"Ms Robin, what happened to Ripper Roo?" She was worried about me.

"He fainted in the beginning of the lesson. I don't know why." Ms Robin replied, her voice quivered. She was worried about me a lot. She knew my condition was bad enough that I needed to wear a jacket.

"Oh no! I hope he didn't get a stroke!" Nina was so worried that she wanted to stay with me in the nurse's office for the time being.

I was in a hospital bed, I was breathing. But I was out like a light. My eyes started to open as Nina sat down in a chair afar from my bed. Everything was blurry and it was hard to hear what everyone was saying. I saw movement but muffled voices. Finally, my vision and hearing was clear. I opened my eyes fully and looked around. I was in the nurse's office. Ms Robin got up from her chair and so did Nina. They both hugged me.

"Ripper Roo, I'm so glad you're alright!" Nina cried.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" I laughed. I was glad that I didn't have a stroke. But I had to telll Nina what I saw. It was a memory that I never remembered. She had to know. I was worried about it too much. Even when I was at the castle, that past memory bothered me.

When we got back to our lockers I put my collar back on.

"Nina, I need to tell you something." I started.

"What is it?" She gave me a worried look.

"I had some kind of a flash back. It was the past, but it seemed fake. Like it never happened before." I replied.

"Oh... Well, Maybe it was a day dream." Nina placed her hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Maybe..." I replied.

"Dont' worry about it Ripper Roo." She looked at me. I looked at her back.

Soon the bell rang for lunch as we both headed to the lunch room together. There was a lot of evil scientist and mutants in line for lunch. The lunch ladies were serving different food everday. And the lunch menu changes too:

TODAY'S LUNCH:

Mashed Potatoes

Pop Corn Chicken

Turky

Ham

Mac & Cheese

I got my tray and started from the beginning of the line. I decided to get mashed potatoes, turkey, and mac & cheese. Those were my favorite food choices. Nina was at the middle table to the right waiting for me. I hopped over to the table with the tray on top of my head. I crossed a few students and made it to the table.

"Hey Ripper Roo, why don't you take off the jacket? You must be hot in it." Nina was about to take off my jacket but I argued.

"No! You can't! It's!" I stuttered.

"Why not?" She asked me, her hands on her hips.

"Okay, you can take off my jacket. Go ahead." It was hot in the jacket as she took it off. My paws didn't look too bad, they had five claws on each and my body look normal, my fur color was just all blue.

"You look fine to me." Nina giggled.

"But what if the teachers know that I'm not sick?" I asked.

"Well, we can say that you got better and you can write with your paws and not your feet. You can also eat now without feeling hot in that stupid jacket." Nina smiled.

"Ah. Ok." I had to get used to eating with my paws. Holding a spoon and fork is a whole new thing to me now that I'm used to using my feet to carry things.

When we both got done eating we got to our second class which was the last class of the day. I hopped into the next class, feeling uneasy. I wanted to have the jacket on so that I had a reason to use my feet. But this was going to be new for me.

I wondered what Cortex and Brio were doing, hopefully they didn't fight for too long. Otherwise I would come home to see them beat up.

* * *

Cortex and Brio were still fighting. They were punching each other. Tropy yelled over them to break up the fight. Pinstripe placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Chill out man, let them fight. It's their problem." Pinstripe laughed.

From the cage to the left of them, Crunch and Coco were making plans to escape the castle and get the crystal from Cortex.

"So what's the plan Coco?" Crunch asked, looked at her from his cage.

"We are going to get out of her with my hair pin. I can open our cages. Then we can sneak past these idiots and grab the crystal." Coco whispered.

"And then we can get out of this place." Crunch grinned. He saw Cortex punching Brio in the eye. The evil scientist was not to going to give up a fight.

Dingodile and TIny heard the commotion from their cell.

"Tiny needs to see what's happening." Tiny growled.

"No, we need to say here mate." Dingodile whispered.

"Maybe it's for the bessssssst..." Moe hissed.

"Yes, maybe..." Joe giggled.

"Shut up you two." Koala Kong growled.

"What's your problem mate?" Dingodile looked at the angry bear.

"I want to hear them fight." He grinned.

"Just like Pinstripe." Dingodile rolled his eyes and looked at Moe, he was drawing a picture on the wall. It was Cortex getting knocked out by Brio.

"Bet Brio will win the fight! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Moe laughed as soon as he turned to face Dingdile, he saw Coco and Crunch rush by with the crystal in their posession.

"Hey they have the crysssssstal!" Moe hissed to them.

"We need to break out and tell Cortex!" Dingodile tried to get out of his cell. Tiny punched the bars and the whole cell came down.

"Let's get them! Let our owners fight!" Tiny roared.

"Fine, but I will leave Pinstripe to watch them!" Dingodile pointed to him.

Pinstripe was enjoying the fight. Cortex was winning so far.

"Brio stop this! I didn't know anything about the cell having a button on the inside!" Cortex broke into a run.

Brio chased after him, finally Tropy used his staff to shock Cortex and Brio in the ass.

"Both of you need to stop fighting! You've been at this all day! And Ripper Roo is not home yet. What will he think of you guys when he sees you both fighting over a stupid cell?" Tropy gave them a stern look.

"Fine... Sorry Cortex..." Brio sighed he was out of breath and he had a terrible black eye.

"I'm going to my room, I don't need to be around someone with anger issues." Cortex growled and stomped off.

* * *

Mean while, the other mutants were chasing down Coco and Crunch.

"Get back here!" Rilla Roo was catching up to Coco, he was about to grab the crystal but her foot kicked him in the chin and he fell to the ground of the hallway.

"Coco, let's jump up to the window!" Crunch leaped on boxes to get away from the Komodo Bros. He jumped out of the castle window and fell a long distance. Coco followed him and did the same. The mutants stopped in their tracks and looked out of the window.

"Damn! She ran off with the crystal, what will Cortex say now?" Rilla Roo growled.

"Don't worry, we just tell him that they found a way to escape, he won't be mad." Dingodile shrugged.

After the second class, I waited outside for my ride back home. As the taxi stopped, I hopped in and I was on my way home. Cortex and Brio were probably getting along by now. When the taxi stopped at the castle, I hopped up the steps. I hopped in the door way and to the room.

I saw Brio in his library reading, he had a black eye from the fight he was in with Cortex, I was worried about him. I went to look for Cortex and found him in bed, he was sleeping. So I hopped into my cell. There was no one there to close it so I stepped on the button with my foot and the door started to close.

"Wow, what a day. I'm going to bed." I yawned and took my collar off. I went to sleep. There was another day of school to start. I was going to learn so much before I'm smarter than everyone.

I was finally asleep by the time the other mutants got back to their cells. They noticed that I was home, but they didn't say anything. They were all scared of something. I didn't know what, but there was something wrong with them.

And I was about to find out...

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **Thanks guys for reading this chapter! Have a nice day! ^w^**


	7. Ripper Roo's Big War

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE LOOOONG WAIT GUYS! LIFE! LIFE LIFE LIFE!**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 7!**

Dingodile and the others noticed that I was locking up my cell. With my paws? And where was my jacket? Who took it off of me? Why would they?

I finally went to sleep while the other minions were arguing about the crystal that Coco and Crunch got away with. Plus they wanted to know where Crash went after all of that mess from the beginning.

Just then, I heard shouting. It was coming from Cortex himself, he was talking with the villains. Tropy was with him, they were discussing something about a real plan to get the crystals back. I put my ear up to the wall of my cell to listen. I couldn't catch too much as Cortex opened up my cell. I looked at him as he looked at me.

"Where is your jacket?" Cortex wondered. He picked me up and looked at me real good. I licked his face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" I laughed. I wasn't wearing the collar. It was on the floor next to my feet as Cortex placed me down and saw it.

"What is this?" He pondered and looked at me.

I laughed. He didn't understand me, so I snatched the collar from his hands and placed it around my own neck. The light on the collar flashed a green color. I started to speak.

"It's my collar. You now have one more talking minion." I grinned. Cortex was pleased that he can understand me now.

"Great! This means that I can understand what you are thinking! This means that our huge plan to get the crystals and take over the world will not fail!" Cortex danced as he picked me up again and spun me around. I was dizzy but I shook off the feeling.

"Are we going tonight? I got school tomorrow." I whimpered a bit.

"No, you do not have school tomorrow, it's a weekend tomorrow. The school is closed. They are open Monday-Friday." Cortex explained to me. I then nodded as I understood.

"Oh... Nina never told me that before we left school today." I answered. Cortex opened up all of the cells as everyone was let out. Pinstripe was giving Tiny a glare before he followed us. Dingodile and Koala Kong were behind them.

Brio was working on the machine that Cortex had blue printed. N Gin was helping him while Tropy watched, he was making sure that everything would be in place. He finally heard footsteps and noticed that I was not wearing my jacket.

"Hmmm... Why isn't Ripper Roo wearing that jacket? Wasn't his claws dangerous?" Tropy gave me a long look before looking at Cortex.

"Well, he talks now. Go on Ripper Roo, say something." Cortex bowed and decided to give me the spotlight.

"I do talk. He's right. My jacket is not on because Nina was concerned about it. She thinks that I shouldn't be treated like I'm sick, like I'm not worthy of having paws or arms exposed." I explained. This made Tropy raise a brow.

"Well, that does make sense... You're lucky that Brio doesn't have anymore jackets for you. He might put you back in one if you need it again." Tropy smirked at me.

"Oh shut up! I'm not that crazy. Not at the moment..." I growled.

"Now now. We need to get to work! I'm going to need all of the help I can get." Cortex stopped me from speaking before I caused too much trouble. I was already in trouble with the other minions because of my past actions. Pinstripe was still giving me stares, cold stares...

Brio got out a wrench so that he could attach the firing piece of the weapon to the end of the huge gun. Koala Kong was working on the tanks while Tiny and Dingodile were helping me place the TNTs inside of the tanks. I started bouncing around when I saw TNT, I don't know why but I did. When the tanks were all loaded up, we helped N Gin with a new gun.

"Hey! Careful Kangaroo! This gun is not to be touched on that spot. The top is very sensitive..." N Gin pulled the gun back for a couple of seconds. Dingodile grabbed it from him so that he could load it up with poison. Something to kill Crash with. Koala Kong grinned as he watched from afar. He was helping Tropy and Brio.

"Hey Cortex, I have a question!" A voice stunned them all. It was the Komodo bros. Moe and Joe hissed in.

"Oh no... I didn't let you guys out for a reason..." Cortex face palmed himself, he shoved me out of the way for a bit.

"Well we wanted to know if you are really going to let Ripper Roo do this mission with us... You know... We don't want your plans getting messed up like in the past." Joe hissed.

"Ripper Roo is fine... He almost helped me get Crash. Yes he was in the way, but he is fine now." Cortex stood up for me. The brothers were shocked at what he said about me, even they knew better than to judge a new minion.

"You know, I was the one that was closer to killing Crash than any of you were." I spoke again. Everyone didn't quite hear me except for Moe and Joe who hissed at me.

"Look, can you both leave? We are working on something!" Cortex growled at them.

"Yes, please leave if you both have nothing to help us on. We do not need your help with starting a riot. We already have Pinstripe over here." Brio looked at them finally. Tropy pointed his staff at them as a threat.

"Fine fine! Have him help us! Let's get back to our cell!" Moe hissed. Joe followed behind him. Cortex signed with relief as no one heard what his new minion said. I looked at Cortex for a while. Some memory flashed in my mind:

 _"No! No! You killed him! Croooooooow!" A voice screamed out._

 _An airship was visible in the distance of me... A net was thrown on top of me as I was placed inside of the airship. I was taken from somewhere... I don't know where though..._

 _"Help me! Help me! Get me out of here!" The voice cried..._

 _"Oh shut it! You are part of us now..." The voice of an evil scientist laughed. Another scientist was with him._

 _I saw some strange room and bars in front of me... Then..._

I stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. I was trying to take in what I saw... I don't remember too much of anything as I continued to help Cortex after that long memory. N Gin was done with his new gun as he tested it out on Tropy by mistake.

"Ouch! You dumb ass! What were you thinking!?" Tropy yelled at N Gin who grinned shyly.

"Oops, my hands slipped." He chuckled.

"Slipped my ass!" He walked off.

"Well I guess it works. The feeling from the blast makes you stunned after 15 seconds." N Gin looked at us and explained.

"Hey mates! Tiny and I finished loading up the tanks. They all have TNTs inside them now." He pointed to the outside. Cortex gave them a thumbs up and continued working on the huge weapon.

"Hey, Tiny hasn't seen Uka Uka in a loong time. Where is Uka Uka?" Tiny roared.

"He's sealed back up again..." Cortex replied. He didn't want to see that evil mask again. After what he did.

"Oh... Can Cortex get Uka Uka back?" Tiny asked.

"No. We do not need him at the moment. And plus, we can get Crash without him." Cortex rolled his eyes. He then looked at what he was doing. I was giving him more screws and pieces. I was using my paws for real this time!

Moe and Joe were around the corner, they were not done with me yet. They didn't want me hogging all of the spotlight as they snickered and jumped at me finally when I wasn't looking. The knocked over the huge weapon and me! They hissed and tackled me down, I was pinned to the ground. I yipped.

"Dear god! Get off of me!" I yipped. Cortex and Brio were trying to get the two off of me. I was barely breathing. N Gin lifted up the huge weapon that we were working on. He then tried to get Tropy who was now stunned from the gun that he shot him with.

"The brothers are going to kill Ripper Roo! I need you in there!" N Gin was called to him.

"Well, now you need my help! You shot my ass and now I cannot get up! My legs cannot move! YOU SHOT ME IN THE LEGS!" Tropy shouted at him while trying to get up, but it wasn't working.

"Oops, I didn't mean to choose you... I wanted to test it without destroying this castle. Sorry..." N Gin stepped a few feet back. Tropy, still angry, sighed and didn't say anything else.

"Just... Go..." He growled.

N Gin left the hallway of the castle and saw that Tiny and Koala Kong had the two komodo dragons held down. I was on the floor, I was hurt pretty bad by their bites and slashes from their swords.

"Ouch... Ripper Roo, I..." N Gin walked over to me and lifted me up a bit, I looked at him. My vision was getting blurry from the attacks. I couldn't even speak much. My collar was fine, but I was feeling faint. Blackness finally reached my eyes. I could no longer see Cortex yelling at Joe and Moe, I couldn't even hear them anymore either...

 _"Cage! Cage! Cage! Wake up!" A voice called. I looked around, I was wondering who Cage was? I wasn't a cage, I was a kangaroo! A kangaroo that now has a loving family in a castle. I live in a castle._

 _This place was blue... No ground... I was floating along a few winds. Finally I saw a black kangaroo. He looked at me for a while. My blue fur was blowing in this strange wind. He finally spoke to me._

 _"Cage. I know this is you..." The kangaroo spoke to me._

 _"What? I don't know who you are..." I answered. I really didn't know who this guy was or why he was calling me Cage. My name is Ripper Roo..._

 _"Oh, then should I call you by the new name you were given? Is it Ripper Roo?" The black kangaroo asked me. He didn't sound too pleased to know that I was accepting my capture. But what capture? I thought I was born in this new family..._

 _"You know me? How?" I asked._

 _"You don't remember a damn thing, don't you?" He sighed._

 _"No... I do not know you... And you know my name? My real name?" I continued to question him._

 _"I know you. And I know your new name and your real name." This strange kangaroo answered my questions._

 _"What is your name?" I asked him finally._

 _"My name is Crow..." The kangaroo replied. He looked at me for a while as I did the same._

 _That name... It sounded familiar! It sounded like the one that was screaming in my dreams! In my thoughts! But was it really him? Crow..._

 _"So your name is Crow... And my name is Cage?" I was now confused about my own name. Ripper Roo sounded right, but why was I refered to as Cage?_

 _"Yes... You will soon come back to us..." Crow disappeared._

 _"Wait! I need to know what's going on!" I chased after him, but he was gone..._

I woke up in my cell. My collar was still on.

"Hello?" I asked as I got up.

"You are awake!" N Gin hugged me. I've never felt so loved before. N Gin never showed his love side towards me. I was on a bed in my cell, I was covered in blankets. He was petting me now.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They have finished up on everything. Now that you are awake, you can help us out." N Gin got me up on my feet. I felt like a new person. But I was still the same blue laughing kangaroo. Though my laughing was cut short now that I could talk.

"Let's defeat Crash then..." I growled. I bounced up and down as N Gin lead me to the meeting room. Moe and Joe were tied up by Tropy.

"Well, you both are finally here." Brio sat back down. Tropy only sighed, he looked at the komodo dragons carefully.

"Don't worry, they will not try to do anything else..." Tropy smirked at them finally.

"Says you..." Rilla Roo rolled his eyes.

"Hey, where were you?" Tropy looked at the monkey hybrid.

"I was in my cell, you guys forgot about me." He grumbled.

"Oops..." Cortex placed his hand over his mouth before speaking.

"So sir, what is the plan?" Dingodile finally got him to think.

"Oh! Right! The plan is that we all go to the island and blow up part of the beach! This will get Coco and Crash out of their home as well as Crunch, he will be wanting to fight us all. That's when you all will get out the 3 tanks full of explosives and I will handle the huge gun that I've been working on for a couple of months now. N Gin will stun Crunch and Coco as I will kill Crash! Then we get rid of Aku Aku and we take the crystals and take over the world!" Cortex explained his plan.

"That sounds good!" I clapped my paws together for the first time. Rilla Roo and Dingodile gave him a thumbs up while Koala Kong and Tiny were jumping up and down with happiness. Tropy only looked at N Gin. Pinstripe clicked his tommy gun and looked at the picture of his love. His dream.

"Pinstripe, we need you to help out with the huge gun." Cortex snapped the minion back into attention.

"Oh yes, I will help you sir." Pinstripe nodded and smirked at me. He didn't seem to want me in this plan at all, but as long as Cortex is around, there is nothing he could do about it. Tiny and Dingodile could care less about me being on this mission. They knew I was useful in some way. Rilla Roo didn't mind me either.

"Don't worry Ripper Roo, we are all in this together. I know Pinstripe is giving you looks." Dingodile patted my head.

"Tiny wants to kill bandicoot!" Tiny leaped into the airship first. Tropy dragged Moe and Joe inside. They were mumbling, as they tried to chew through the ropes. Pinstripe went in after N Gin as Koala Kong followed behind. Once everyone was in the airship, it lifted into the air and flew to the island. The tanks were attached to the bottom of the ship as it landed.

Tiny drove the first tank, Koala Kong drove in the second one while Dingodile and I rode in the last one. The TNTs were in the tanks, as we had to carefully get the tanks at the edge of the beach.

Cortex and Pinstripe were pushing the large weapon at the center of the beach. They all had Crash's home surrounded. From the inside Aku Aku could sense their presence.

"We've got trouble children!" He flew over to them in worry.

"Oh? Who is it now?" Crunch growled and placed down his game controller. He was playing a game with Crash but they had to see what was going on outside.

"It's Cortex..." Coco looked at him and his minions. I was also seen by her. She looked at me.

"It looks like he has brought back that blue guy." Aku Aku knew who Coco was looking at.

"He's got more help too." Crunch looked at everyone else.

Crash stuck his finger in his ear, it was itchy. Then he grinned and looked outside. He saw Cortex looking at him.

Finally they opened the door. Coco told Pura and Polar to stay inside. They didn't need to be fighting a war that they were not in at the moment. This was only a bandicoot war. Cortex saw them all come out.

"What do you want?" Crunch growled at us.

"Oh? What do we want? Oh nothing... Except for a few prizes..." Cortex clasped his hands together. Tropy quickly used his staff to zap Coco and keep her busy while Dingodile, Koala Kong, Tiny and I blasted TNTs out of the tanks. They exploded all over the place as I laughed like crazy upon each explosion.

Crash was dodging the blasts as Crunch was the one that was trying to keep up. Coco was running from Tropy with Aku Aku at her side.

"You will not get away!" Tropy was blasting her. Coco ducked as she slid under a branch. Tropy ran into it and it flipped him over. He was on the ground now.

"That takes care of him!" Coco chuckled a bit as Rilla Roo stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you going somewhere?" He growled, Moe was at his side. Joe finally came in from behind.

"Yessss... Are you going somewhere?" Joe hissed in her ear.

"I can handle you brutes anytime." Coco was ready to fight them. It was the only choice she had. Mean while, I was having a blast! I was in a tank chasing two bandicoots. N Gin was afar, he was aiming to shoot Crash with his new stun gun. Cortex and Pinstripe were on the other side, getting ready to shoot Crash with the large weapon he created.

Aku Aku was watching Coco the whole time. He wasn't paying any attention to Crash. He wanted to make sure all of his children were alright. Though he couldn't stand to see Crash's little sister get hurt.

"Coco, I want to check on Crash, can you fight them alone?" Aku Aku asked her.

"Yes. Yes I can..." Coco was sure of herself.

Aku Aku smiled at her for a bit and looked at the villains that surrounded her. He flew away to see if Crash was doing okay.

Crash was on the ground, he was stunned from being shot by N Gin's stun gun. Cortex was now about to shoot him. Aku Aku quickly used his blast to blind Cortex and Pinstripe.

"Whoa! Whoa! I cannot see!" Pinstripe yelped out loud. Cortex covered his eyes and fell off balance. I noticed that crazy mask was going to try and ruin our plan. I leaped out of the tank while Dingodile was driving it and pinned the mask down.

I held a firm grip on the mask as he tried to struggle.

"Let go!" Aku Aku was moving around. I laughed until something hit my side real hard. I rolled over in the sand and looked up. It was Crunch! He saved that crazy mask.

"You thought you all exploded me! You didn't!" Crunch growled. Aku Aku was now free as he blasted me. The colorful blow hurt so bad I yipped and leaped away. I went into the ship and hid under Cortex's desk.

"Well we took care of that blue kangaroo! He was insane to begin with." Crunch laughed.

"Mates! We are losing the fight!" Dingodile saw that Tropy, Rilla Roo, Moe and Joe were injured.

Tiny was still going to blast Crash's house. With Pura and Polar inside, they would get killed. Coco saw this and leaped on Tiny. She was trying to take control of the tank. Koala Kong was catching up with Dingodile.

"Hey! Get him!" Koala Kong roared.

Dingodile turned his focus on Crunch but he was already lifting up the tanks. He threw him towards the ocean. I saw this from the window of the ship. I shouted to Dingodile.

"Let's all go back! This war is at a loss!" I called. Cortex finally couldn't seem to aim at Crash, Aku Aku was over him like crazy. He ditched his weapon and the tanks. The minions did the same and got back into the airship.

The battle was over. Crash won it. Though he was stunned from the shot he was given. Coco and Crunch helped him. Aku Aku helped the most. They stopped Tiny from destroying their house.

"Shit! How did this happen?" Cortex was angry.

"We all tried... It's that mask!" I growled.

"Yeah, he's the one we need to seal!" Pinstripe agreed with me for the first time.

"I guess we need Uka Uka." N Gin finally admitted.

"We do. I hate to say so..." Tropy was injured badly. He was lying down in a bed.

"Well, I guess we will have to break him free again." Cortex looked at the ground. Brio wasn't going to like this, but it was the only way to get Aku Aku out of the way once and for all. I watched as Cortex flew us to the place where Uka Uka was sealed.

I wanted to know how this other mask can help us. Is he even a mask? Is he a person that I've never seen before? What was he like in the past? I didn't know the answers to my own questions. I finally stopped thinking about them as I focused on the mission that was ahead of us.

I was going to figure out a way to help my team... Crash won't get away with this...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks for reading this story guys! I'm doing my best to keep up with it!**


	8. Ripper Roo's Puzzled Side

**Chapter 8 with no spelling errors this time around! Enjoy! :D**

Cortex was sort of tending to Tropy, but the master of time didn't want his help. He could heal on his own. I looked out from the airship and saw Crash getting carried into their house. I growled and turned around. Moe and Joe were sitting in their beds looking sad.

"We could have won but..." Joe hissed, he was in pain from his waist on up.

"I know... We lossssst..." Moe finished his sentence. Joe looked at me and decided that I wasn't the promblem anymore. He saw me try... He watched me the whole entire time when we were battling. Finally we all were called into the meeting hall except for Joe, Moe, and Tropy.

Cortex was at the front chair. Brio and the others were seated as I was the last one to sit down in the meeting room of the airship.

"Listen, we lost against Crash. This was our second battle against him... We need to go back and free Uka Uka. He might be able to help us kill Crash." Cortex announced. I was listening, I had some other plan in mind, but seeing how a mask could help would be more interesting.

"And what will we do about Crash's mask, mate?" Dingodile raised his hand while asking.

"Ripper Roo almost had him, so I think I will leave that job up him. Pinstripe will help Ripper Roo too." Cortex was looking at me and the trigger happy mutant. Pinstripe glared at me and I didn't dare to look back.

"Ah, I'm only kidding kid. I think you and those TNTs will get Crash." Pinstripe laughed out loud.

"What will Tiny do?" Tiny asked while jumping up and down, causing the ship to rock and shake around.

"Tiny stop! Tiny, you will take care of Crunch with the help of Koala Kong." Cortex finally got Tiny to sit down. Tiny sat back down next to Koala Kong.

"Dingodile, you and Rilla Roo will make a few traps for Coco. Aku Aku will be taken care of." Brio looked at the other two mutants. They both nodded at him. I looked back at everyone, it was sad that Tropy was injured. I really cannot complain about Moe and Joe, they almost killed me because I'm new at things.

Finally N Gin was left to do the attacking and getting Coco and Crunch off focus while Pinstripe and I handle the mask.

"Now that we all got our jobs, we need to get Uka Uka free. Once he is unsealed we will seal Aku Aku in his place." Cortex grinned.

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" I bounced up and down.

"Yes, Ripper Roo, this plan will work for sure." Cortex laughed. Everyone laughed. Tropy threw his staff from the hallway to the meeting room.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU! THREE OF US IN HERE ARE INJURED AND WE NEED PEACE AND GOD DAMN QUIET!" Tropy shouted from the other room.

"Tropy stop being such an asshole!" I shouted back, that earned me more yelling.

"YOU ARE NOT THE DAMN BOSS!" He shouted back.

"Tropy shut the fuck up!" Cortex threw his staff back at him. It hit Tropy in the eye.

"OH FUCK! MY EYE!" Tropy shouted. I laughed.

"Ha ha ha! That was a good one Cortex! He'll shut up this time! Ha ha ha!" I laughed.

Finally, Dingodile saw Uka Uka's location. The poor evil mask was sealed. He was in there for a long time.

"Hey mates! I spotted the island where Uka Uka is sealed! We need to turn this ship in this direction!" Dingodile pointed to the left.

"Nice work Dingodile!" Brio steered the ship to the left. They landed the ship as Cortex was the only one that got out. I was watching from the window. Making sure he would be okay.

Cortex walked up to the sealed temple and touched the door. The door started to glow a red color as a laugh was heard.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The voice laughed. I tilted my head to one side. Was that the mighty Uka Uka? I stuck out my tongue and paid more attention, some evil thing was coming out of the glow and it started to float. Just like Aku Aku. I saw that this evil thing had bones around it, it was black and the lips were huge. His eyes were really scary too.

"So you dare to wake me?" Uka Uka looked at Cortex.

"Well, you see, Uka Uka... We need your help." Cortex looked at the mask.

"My help? With what? Is it that bandicoot problem? I thought I told you that I'm done! You will always fail me!" Uka Uka growled. I finally came out of the ship and leaped over to the evil mask.

"We really came up with a good plan sir, and we need you to be in this..." I spoke.

"What? Cortex who in the hell is this?" Uka Uka turned to my master with a confused look. Cortex spoke again.

"This is my new minion. Ripper Roo." Cortex introduced me. I looked up at the mask and grinned shyly. I didn't know who to greet such a legend.

"Well well, he looks like he's weak..." Uka Uka growled.

"No! No! He almost got Aku Aku for you! He almost stopped him! Crunch got in the way and you know, things went down hill from there..." Cortex sighed.

The mask gave me a look, with a small evil smile across his face.

"So this weakling almost killed my brother?" Uka Uka laughed.

"Yes, I'm telling you the truth!" Cortex pleaded.

"He is! I was there! I was in the battle! I almost killed Aku Aku!" I backed up my master. I was telling the truth and I was being honest. Finally Uka Uka stopped laughing and got serious again.

"Alright, I will help you... But if you fail me again, do not come back here and disturb me!" Uka Uka roared, he followed us back into the air ship. Dingodile was waving to us.

"Hey mate! I see he's with us now!" Dingodile grinned.

"Ah, you fools again. I wonder why he would rely on you all..." Uka Uka looked at everyone, including N Gin.

"Well sir, we are trying..." N Gin shrugged while giving the mask a shy look.

"N Gin, you are a fool..." Uka Uka sighed.

"Enough! You are just angry that we failed! You can never get over that!" Koala Kong growled.

"Yeah! We all get it! We failed, but you know what? We can make this all better! Plus Ripper Roo is going to school too. So he's learning about trapping enemies!" Pinstripe commented.

"I see..." Uka Uka would be keeping an eye on me for a long time. I was still new to the whole capture part, but as long as we work together, things would go smoothly.

* * *

Later...

We finally got back to island, we were not going to use tanks, or TNTs at the moment. Cortex knocked on Crash's door. The one who answered it was Coco herself, Cortex grabbed her and held her down while I leaped up and grabbed Aku Aku when he came in to save her. I carried him in my mouth so that I had a firm grip on him.

"Let me go! Put me down! Crash! Crash!" Aku Aku yelled for his child. Crash ran outside but he was punched by Tiny as Koala Kong took care of Coco. Cortex was teasing Crunch and making the large bandicoot angry. Finally Pinstripe got to me as he stopped Coco in her tracks. Koala Kong caught up with her and held her down.

"You're not leaving... You thought we would give up?" Rilla Roo looked down at Coco.

"We got you in our trap!" Dingodile laughed and a cage fell down on her, it had be hanging on the tree as he let it loose. Coco was caged in. Crunch fell into the cage trap too and he was stuck. The bars were sinking into the sand, making it impossible for them to escape.

"Well, you all seem very sad..." Cortex was keeping Crash pinned down.

"Crash!" Coco shouted to her brother.

"I will let Crash go... Only... If you surrender all of the crystals to us..." Cortex looked at her. Coco sighed, she didn't know what to do. She looked at Cortex and then the house... Pura and Polar growled, they were not going to let Cortex in their house.

"No..." Coco muttered.

"No?" Cortex gave Coco a surprised look.

"If you want to kill Crash, you might want to think twice..." Coco growled at him.

"Why?" Cortex was now confused...

* * *

Mean while...

Pinstripe and I were on our way to seal Aku Aku for good.

"Nice going! He's gonna be sealed for sure!" Pinstripe laughed.

"Let me go! Both of you don't know what you're doing!" Aku Aku shouted.

I placed my paw on the door as it started to glow a golden color this time. The temple was telling me that no mask is sealed at this time as I placed Aku Aku on the wall of the temple door. It glowed a blue color as Aku Aku shouted his last words.

"You both are making this island dangerous! Without me, bad things will happen!" Aku Aku warned Pinstripe and I.

"Ha ha! Yeah right! You're just a wooden pile of dog shit!" Pinstripe laughed real hard. I lauhed too.

"Yeah! You are such a pile of wooden dog shit! Ha ha ha!" I laughed.

Aku Aku was finally sealed. Uka Uka was freed from this temple. I leaped off with Pinstripe beside me. We talked and laughed as we got back to Crash's place, Cortex was about to blast Crash.

"Coco... What is it going to be then? I'm not gonna be here all day..." Cortex was getting frustrated at her.

"Alright, fine, take the crystals! They are in the house..." Coco sighed. Pura and Polar got ready to defend the house, but they didn't know that Joe and Moe got into the house. They both chained the animals and dragged them to a corner. Pura meweled and Polar were struggling to get free.

Joe and Moe hissed and found the crystals. They both ran out of the house and tossed the box over to Cortex.

"We found them..." Joe hissed.

"Yes, are you going to let us rest... We haven't healed too well..." Moe's side was still bruised.

"Yeah, I only needed you two for this job." Cortex let Crash get up. The poor bandicoot looked at him, scared out of his mind.

"Don't you dare follow us!" Dingodile slapped Crash down with his tail. Rilla Roo laughed at him while I laughed too. We all got back into the air ship as our work was done. Tropy was still in his room looking up at the ceiling.

"We sure got him!" He heard Koala Kong and the other celebrating. N Gin came into his room with an ice pack.

"Oh hey there Tropy, I'm sorry that you couldn't join the battle..." N Gin placed it on his head. I peeked at this and giggled.

"Hey! Stop giggling you crazy kangaroo..." Tropy heard me laughing.

"Sorry, I was laughing because of Crash! We go Aku Aku sealed!" I was excited. Tropy looked at me, he was really confused.

"You sealed the great and powerful Aku Aku? How?" Tropy's mouth dropped open.

"It was easy... We all needed to work together in a different way. The first time we tried, we failed because of our use of weapons." I explained.

"School is really making you smarter isn't it?" Tropy sighed with a smile. He really liked me, but he didn't want to show it in front of everyone.

"Does this mean I can test my guns on you still?" N Gin randomly asked.

"No! No way you dumb ass!" Tropy yelled at him. N Gin flinched and ran out of the room, I stayed and talked to Tropy for a little bit.

"Tropy... I was wondering... If you are the master of time, can you take me back in time?" I asked him.

"Oh boy Ripper Roo if I knew where you came from and what time period I would..." Tropy smiled again.

"Well, I've been having flash backs and memories that I don't even remember..." I finally told him my secret.

"Is this why you black out most of the time?" Tropy was now looking concerned. He really wanted to help me now.

"Yeah, it's why I've been blacking out... I really want to know myself better... There are things I don't remember. All I can remember is the present..." I replied with a nod.

"You were mutated... Cortex zapped you twice because he told me..." Tropy was now rubbing his chin. He was still injured as he didn't bother to sit up.

"So does that mean I lost my past memories?" I asked.

"Yes and no... You see things like you've been in that time before, but then you don't remember being there." Tropy explained, yet I was still confused.

"Oh..." I responded.

"Well, if it makes you feel better... Tell me who you saw." Tropy allowed me to tell him my story.

"Well, I saw a kangaroo named Crow... Yet I don't know who is he and where he came from. Most of my flash backs is when Crow was getting killed, then I was there. But I was a different color, like my fur was brown..." I explained.

"Yes, Cortex told me you've gone through a color change..." Tropy pondered.

"Yeah, it's pretty much a confusing flash back because I don't know who I was. And then Crow calls me Cage..." I added.

"Cage... Yeah I never knew you had such a name. I only know you by Ripper Roo." Tropy shrugged and shook his head.

"Ah... Well, I'm not a cage." I laughed.

"Wait... Before you take it in as a joke, this could be your past." Tropy finally got my attention again.

"My past?" I asked.

"Yes, your past... Everything you've been through, all of the times you were called by your name. It is your past if I'm right..." Tropy sighed, he turned around.

"I see... If there is anything else I need, I will come back and talk to you. Also, I'm sorry that I yelled at you." I apologozied.

"Well, it's alright... It was me... I threw my staff at you." Tropy smiled at me.

"Well I guess N Gin knows how to piss people off!" I giggled.

"Yeah, he is such an asshole..." Tropy laughed too. I finally left the master of time in peace. He knew about time, so it was good that I asked about myself and where I was from. Still I cannot remember a damn thing...

Uka Uka was praising us all that night before we took off and went to bed. Cortex had Pinstripe hide the crystals while Dingodile locked them up. They both headed down the halls of the air ship. We were headed back to the castle.

When we got there, Uka Uka flew by Cortex's side. Brio carried me out of the ship, I was asleep so I couldn't tell where I was. He placed me in my cell, I was still sleeping. Dingodile and the others walked to their cells as our master locked them up too for the night. Tiny was sitting down, looking up at the ceiling. Tropy was helped into his room by Koala Kong and Rilla Roo before Cortex sent them to their cell.

* * *

The next day...

I woke up and looked around, I was back in my cell. I knew that I was in the castle. My collar was still on, I looked at Dingodile who was still sleeping, we turned over and yawned.

"Oh man, good day mates..." Dingosile yawned as he looked at me. He had a tired look in his eyes.

"Hey Dingodile! It's nice to see that you are awake." I called to him.

"Yep, that mission was success..." Dingodile smiled and unlocked his cell somehow. All I had to do was push a button that was in my cell. The door came down as I leaped out and went down the halls.

"Where are you going?" Koala Kong asked me.

"To read a couple of books. I want to learn so much about being a villain. I think I'm just a beginner." I replied.

"Well for a beginner, I say you did good with sealing that dumb mask." Koala Kong laughed. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to be known for sealing a mask, I wanted to be known as myself, the new evil being that would take over the world.

"Yeah, I guess... but I'm going to read some books." I leaped off to the library. Brio was usually in there, but today he was not. I hopped over to the book shelf and took out one book. It was a book called: "Being Evil For Dummies". I laughed at the title of the book, but when I opened it, it had all the things I needed.

Cortex was looking for me at this time as he noticed me in Brio's library. I was bust reading. I took out a blonde wig from Brio's desk and got out my hat and cane, I was going to look smart while I read.

"Reading a book aren't we?" Cortex chuckled at me.

"Yeah, I want to be known for more than what I'm known for." I answered.

"Good, because tomorrow is another day at the academy so you will have time to get smarter here." Cortex smiled at me. I didn't bother to look up from the book I was reading.

Time passed by and I was finally done with the book. By this time, Joe and Moe were playing around like kids down the hallway. They were playing baseball which Brio would not allow in the castle. Cortex wouldn't allow it either. I only watched at Tropy was hit with the ball. Joe sent the ball into his room and it hit him in the eye.

"SHIT! JOE! MOE! WHAT IN THE HELL DID CORTEX SAY ABOUT PLAYING BASEBALL IN THE CASTLE! YOU MOTHER FUCKING IDIOTS! NOW I CAN'T SEE OUT OF THIS EYE FOR A WHILE!" Tropy held his left eye.

"Oh crap! Bussssted!" Moe hissed as he ran off with the baseball that was thrown back to him and Joe took off while holding onto the bat. They each giggled at Tropy while running back to their cell.

Cortex heard the noise and came down the hall while I quickly leaped back into the library and took another book from the shelf, I was pretending to read. Cortex looked at me and knew it wasn't something I did. So he checked on Tropy and saw his left eye. It was swollen and injured.

"Oh my god, Tropy what happened to you?" Cortex walked up to the master of time.

"Why don't you ask stupid and idiot?" Tropy pointed to the hallway.

"I don't see anyone Tropy." Cortex looked down the hall.

"Joe and Moe were playing baseball in here when you told them not to." Tropy growled.

"Oh they were?" Cortex walked tothe mutant cells and saw Joe and Moe. They were hiding the baseball objects behind their backs.

"So you both want to tell me why Tropy has a black swollen eye?" Cortex looked at them sternly while tapping his foot on the ground.

"Um, well you see, it was Rilla Roo... We did not even leave our cell since this morning..." Joe explained.

"Yesss... It was Rilla Roo..." Moe pointed to the mutant monkey.

"Why would he get the idea of doing that?" Cortex was confused as he looked at Rill Roo. The mutant was sleeping in his cell.

"Well he got tired and fell asleep after hitting Tropy..." Joe added.

"Let me get him up... Rilla Roo! Wake your ass up!" Cortex banged on his cell.

Rilla Roo yawned and sat up, he looked at Cortex who was a be stern.

"What is it sir? Did I do something wrong?" He asked the scientist.

"Yes, why were you playing baseball in the castle hallway?" Cortex asked him, Rilla Roo had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? Baseball? I didn't play any baseball in this castle... I don't own the equipment..." Rilla Roo yawned and fell asleep again.

"Um... We still don't know who did it sir..." Joe grinned shyly.

Finally when they both shrugged the objects were seen in their hands, both brothers gave Cortex a look.

"Oops..." They both hissed.

"So you both did do it! You know that shit isn't allowed, put it away! The next time you play in the castle, I will take that baseball equipment from you!" Cortex snapped at them. I heard them all the way from where I was.

The next book I was reading was very interesing. I enjoyed what the book had to offer upon being evil. New tips and tricks were in the book, I even laughed since some funny tricks were written. Finally I heard Brio coming and I quickly placed the book back where I found it and leaped out of the room.

I went back to my cell for the day and decided to take a nap.

Things were going by slowly as I drifted into another dream...

 _"Cage... Are you awake?" A voice asked me. It was Crow again! Why was he back?_

 _"I'm not a cage..." I laughed._

 _"Your name is Cage." Crow grumbled._

 _"What's gotten you moody? I'm playing along!" I continued to laugh, but then he silenced me._

 _"Listen, you do not belong in a castle. You need to escape, find freedom..." Crow growled at me. I growled back._

 _"Now listen here! Crow, I don't know you too well and plus, I got a family now!" I shouted._

 _"No, this is not your true family. What about Marsha and Clay?" Crow asked me, I didn't know them either._

 _"Marsha and Clay? Who are they?" I asked._

 _"They were your friends... You should have left me to die... This is all my fault..." Crow looked down._

 _"My friends? I got a friend, her name is Nina." I told Crow._

 _"Nina was not your first friend.." Crow reminded me but I didn't even know that. Marsha and Clay were made up beings that Crow came up with..._

 _"Yes she is... She's my only friend. Who else was? I don't know Marsha or Clay..." I growled again._

 _"You are in denial." Crow crossed his armed and looked up._

 _"No, you are!" I shouted at Crow._

 _"Listen I got to go... Come and get me when you remember who you really are... Ripper Roo..." Crow leaped away, leaving me to think..._

I woke up quickly! I looked around and Crow was gone, it was just me in my cell. N Gin was busy talking to Tropy, but all I heard was yelling. I looked out from my cell and Joe was looking up. He then looked at me.

"What are you looking at? You weren't around to take the blame..." He hissed at me.

"For what? Playing baseball? I'm not taking the blame for that shit." I growled at him.

"Leave him alone brother... We caused enough trouble for one day..." Moe hissed. Joe hissed and threw his bat on the ground.

"Guys... I think I need some time..." I left my cell again. I leaped off and never came back to my cell. I went back to Brio's library and read a few more books. This time, it was on time travel. I wanted to learn about it since I talked with Tropy.

I was thinking about what Crow has told me, and now it's time for me to touch bases with my old self. I had to find out who I was really was since he claims that I had an old name. I don't remember being called Cage at all. Ripper Roo was my only name. Marsha and Clay didn't exist to me either. Crow didn't show me proof so why should I believe him?

Strangers is what they are... Complete strangers... Nina was also claimed to be a second friend when she is my only friend. Crow was still lying.

As I read about time travel, I noticed that Tropy was the author of the book. I wondered if he made this book for me... There was only one way to find out, I had to read the book from beginning to the end...

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry guys for the long wait again, I got busy and now I don't have a job. So it will take me a while to update this again. Ripper Roo is still unsure about his truth. Tropy had given him some answers as Crow is only confusing him... Hopefully Ripper Roo finds out about his old life and his real name. Chapter 9 might come soon... We will see...**


	9. Ripper Roo's Past

**Chapter 9 is here! Yay! Will Ripper Roo enjoy another day at the academy? Let's find out...**

 **N Gin: Wow, it took you this long to get us chapter 9?**

 **BlackLouie: Shut it! Be happy it's here N Gin head!**

 **N Gin: What if I-!**

 ***Kick!***

 **N Gin: Oh my robot gadgets! I will shut up! I will shut up!**

 **BlackLouie: Thank you. Let's get this chapter rolling!**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

While I was reading about time travel, Brio passed the hallway, making to to Tropy's room. The poor master of time was lying there, his eye was covered with an patch full of ice. N Gin said it would bring the swelling down in a few days. I was sad that Tropy was getting bad treatment. I mean we started off as enemies and now we get along super well.

I was reading each paragraph of the book as I gasped at the tenth chapter. It seemed like Tropy's words were true. I continued reading to the end and finally got tired. It was getting late as I hopped off of the chair and placed the book back on the shelf. Brio was coming, so I quickly leaped out of his library before he could spot me.

Moe and Joe were already sleeping when I came down the dungeon. I leaped into my cell and closed the door by pushing the same button as usual. Cortex was looking around, he was seeing if I was in bed so that I was ready for another big day at the academy.

"Tiny, wants to have more dinner." Tiny groaned, it annoyed Rilla Roo.

"Aw, shut up big guy. We eat tomorrow morning." Rilla Roo yawned and sat down. He fell asleep in the corner of his cell.

"Mate, don't worry about it. Rilla Roo is probably having a bad day since Cortex blamed him for the baseball thing." Dingodile commented. Rilla Roo grumbled in his sleep.

"Shut... Up..." He mumbled.

Dingodile soon turned his attention to Pinstripe, who was gloating about their plan to take over the world.

"Well now, I guess with us having the crystals, our final plan will be in motion." Pinstripe snorted.

"Right you are Pinstripe mate. Once we take over the world, we will be powerful." Dingodile grinned. Tiny nodded.

Cortex's voice was heard from a distance.

"Alright all mutants, lights out! No talking, it's bed time!" Cortex clapped his hands together.

The lights went out as Dingodile went over to his bed to rest, Tiny did the same while Pinstripe was looking out of the window of his cell. He was looking at the islands. I was sleeping peacefully.

 _I was in another dream, this time, I was not met with the same person. It was a new face. Much different from Crow's face._

 _"Ah, Cage, isn't it nice to see you?" A voice asked._

 _"I'm not a cage." I laughed, I wanted to keep playing it as if it were a joke._

 _"No jokes, kid. You are not who you say you are." The voice continued, yet I was very confused._

 _"I'm Ripper Roo, not Cage. Thank you." I stated._

 _"Denial. Always denying who you are. I know you spoke to a man named Tropy about your issue. You also read one of his father's books." The voice spoke._

 _"How do you know?" I looked up at the new person who decided to speak to me._

 _"Because... I am your father." A brown kangaroo leaped towards me, he was larger than Crow!_

 _"What?" I gasped._

 _"Yes. You are saying that you are some mutant that has a family." My so called father answered._

 _"No. It can't be." I was backing away._

 _"But it is the truth. Why must you run from us all?" He leaped at me. At first, I felt pain. Kicking, slashing, punching. Then it was all over... I was in the middle of my dream, knocked out and hurt._

The sound of Cortex's alarm woke me up. It was very loud. Everyone was woken up by it.

"Oh my god! It's time for all of you to get up!" I could hear Cortex running into the dungeon. I pressed the button in my cell as the door opened. I looked at Cortex, I was annoyed a bit. But at the same time, I was ready to go to the academy.

I leaped out of my cell, breakfast was already at the table for us all. Tropy was able to walk a bit as he came out of his room and looked at me. He smiled.

"So, how has your nights been?" Tropy tried stay in a good mood this morning.

"My nights have been quite okay. But after the academy, I think I will have a mission of my own to do." I replied.

"Tell me about it later. Eat." Tropy gave me my breakfast. I ate it fast. Once I was done, Cortex helped me into the taxi as I was off to the academy again. Nina was always there, waiting for me.

I leaped out of the taxi as we pulled up to the school. I waved to Nina and she waved back.

"So, how have you been? Is my uncle Cortex giving you trouble?" Nina asked.

"No way. He's nice. Tropy has been starting to treat me well too." I laughed.

"Good. Tonight I will be coming to the castle to visit him." Nina smiled, she was going to be happy to see her uncle.

"Oh, really. That's great! I'm going to be at the castle after school!" I was excited that she was coming over.

"I know that. You live there now, right?" Nina asked me.

"Yeah, I live there!" I leaped over to my locker. I grabbed a few note books and books from it.

"It's good to know that you are using your paws too." Nina was glad that I wasn't wearing that jacket anymore. I was normal now. We both headed to our classes. I headed to my first period class as usual and wrote down notes that the teacher was giving us.

I was learning about how to be a stronger villain, some of the other students were getting bored or didn't care about how to be strong. Some of them were already too strong to be in the class anymore. I looked at some other kid, he was playing around with some toy.

Once the bell rang, I hopped to my next class, the reading class was easy for me. I was getting everything right on the test I was given. My reading class was about stories from other villains that tried to take over the world in the past, but failed due to heroes foiling their plans.

I was quietly placing my answers down on each question. I filled the bubbles in and left them super dark so that no one was looking at my answers.

"Hey! Psst! Hey!" Some kid was calling to me, it was a mutant bat.

I looked back at him with a "What?" expression on my face. The bat whispered to me.

"I don't know any of the answers on this test, can you help me? Like can you share your answers with me?" The bat was looking desperate. I didn't want to help him since it would be cheating.

"No." I whispered back.

"Please... I need the answers to all of the questions." The bat continued to pressure me into giving him the answers.

"No..." I whispered again.

"Beat! No talking! This is a test!" The teacher slammed her ruler on her desk.

"Aw..." Beat sighed.

"I was feeling bad for Beat as I took out a piece of paper from my note book and quickly wrote down all the answers and rolled the paper into a ball. I looked forward as I saw that the teacher was reading a book. That gave me time to toss the paper to Beat. Beat looked down at the ball of paper in surprise, he quickly looked forward and the teacher was still reading her book.

He un-crumpled the piece of paper and read it, it had all the answers written on it as he looked over and circled in the bubbles quickly. I was done with my test as I waited quietly for Beat to finish his test. Once he was done, he rolled the paper into a ball and threw it in the trash.

"Hey, thanks Ripper Roo." He whispered.

I winked at him and turned forward. I didn't want the poor bat to get me caught for helping him on the test. Finally, the teacher had everyone turn in their test. I was the first one in line as I placed my paper in the bin. Beat was last in line, he feared that if we both turned in our test at the same time, there would be an issue.

"Thank you all for not talking during this test." The teacher thanked us as he went back to our seats.

"So are you grading them?" Beat asked.

"Yeah, once the school day is over for all of you. Tomorrow you will be getting your report cards and your tests back." The teacher looked back at us all. Including me.

I was happy to hear that.

The bell rang, it was the lunch bell as I leaped over to the lunch hall to eat. Nina was usually at a table with her food, waiting for me.

Today's Lunch:

Fried Chicken

Hamburgers

Fried Fish

Fries

Vegetables

The menu was so hard for me to choose so I decided to have 3 hamburgers and 2 slices of fried fish. I leaped over to the table where Nina was sitting. I sat down with my tray in front of me.

"God the menu is odd today." Nina was taking a bite out of her burger. I was eating the fish first.

"Yeah, the menu isn't what it was when I first got here." I replied, I chomped down on my fish as I put some ketchup on them.

"It makes me wonder who does the menu." Nina laughed.

"Maybe a cow! Ha ha ha!" I laughed. We both both laughed so hard. We finally continued to eat, we didn't talk much since we wanted to finish our lunch before the bell for third period rang.

I was only able to finish the two fried fish slices and two burgers. I packed up my third burger into a "to go" box and waited for the bell to ring. Nina was looking at the board in the lunch room. It had a list of students that graduated from the academy. Cortex was still listed on there from 1974.

"Ah my uncle. His graduation was probably a good one." Nina sighed. I looked at her, I knew how she felt. She wanted to be like him.

"I think so too." I replied, I never knew Cortex from a long time ago, but I had to put some input into the topic.

Finally, the bell rang as he both headed out of the lunch hall and went to our last period classes.

I had some math in this class as I took notes. There was a big test that I had to study for. Beat was also in this class. I decided to talk to him for a bit.

"Hey, Beat. Please don't get me in trouble for that test in our reading class. You got to study more." I politely told him.

"Oh, I will this time!" Beat cheerfully smiled at me, I rolled my eyes and looked at the teacher once the class started.

"Today we will be working on classwork. It will take the whole period. You can chat, but keep the noise level down. Also there is a big test tomorrow, so if you haven't studied, please study good tonight before we start tomorrow. If you cheat, your test will not count and you will not have it in your grade book. The test is important, so do not cheat." The teacher explained while passing out our classwork.

I looked at all of the math problems. From reading books at the castle, I knew all the answers to each problem, though I had to show my work. If I didn't, the paper was not going to get a good grade. I took my time and did each problem. Beat was panicking as I looked back. He was looking at me as I rolled my eyes.

"What is it, Beat?" I looked at him, disturbed. Beat finally spoke.

"I don't know how to solve these algebra problems! What is wrong with the staff?" Beat panicked.

"Look, take your time." I reminded him as I turned around and continued to work. Beat was sitting there, looking at the paper while I was getting problems down.

"Well can I cheat off of you again? It's not a test." He asked me.

"No. You may not. Beat you need to study!" I growled and turned back to work on the worksheet I was given. Beat sighed and tried solving the problems on his own. The mutated bat didn't know a thing.

Once the final bell rang, we turned in our papers. They were going to get graded, at least Beat tried his best on his worksheet even though it might not get a good grade. Nina was waiting for the bus to come by as I leaped into the taxi that pulled up to the school. Nina was waving at me.

"I will see you tonight, Ripper Roo! I have to study for two hours!" She called to me.

"I will see you then!" I called back, the taxi drove off.

* * *

Mean while...

"Oh man, it was so funny! Tropy's got a new eye patch!" Joe laughed.

"I know!" Moe giggled.

"Oh will you two laughing assholes shut up!?" Tropy was angry with them, he was trying to watch TV and they were laughing at his eye patch.

"Mates, shut it, we are trying to watch!" Dingodile was sharing a bowl of popcorn with Pinstripe and Koala Kong. Tiny was scared of the movie that Tropy put on.

"Tiny can't look!" Tiny covered his eyes when gun shots were fired at some lady. Blood was spilled on the floor. Cortex stepped into the room and saw that Tropy and the mutants were watching a horror film.

"Oh? What movie is this?" Cortex seemed interested, the screaming and the shooting got him tuned in.

"We are watching 10 Deadly Nights." Tropy replied, he was eating a candy bar that he barely opened.

"Ah I see. It is very good looking." Cortex came in at the middle of the movie, he sat on the couch next to Tropy. Brio was in his library reading a book, he needed to find out what he wanted them to use the crystals for.

I finally was dropped off at the front of the castle as I leaped up to the doors. I knocked on it with my fist. Cortex yelled for Brio to get the door. Brio did so and saw me.

"Hello Ripper Roo, how was your day at the academy?" He asked me while I stuck my long tongue out and laughed.

"Ha ha ha! It was good! Nina is coming over tonight!" I was excited that she was going to be at the castle. But I almost forgot, I was on my own little mission.

"Tonight? Well be better let Cortex know. It is his niece." Brio patted me on the head, I leaped inside and followed Brio into the living room, where Cortex and the others were watching their scary horror film. Tiny was on the floor crying most of the time. Dingodile threw the bowl over to Brio.

"Hey mate, get us some more popcorn!" Dingodile hissed.

"Oof! I will be first, I need to tell Cortex something." Brio looked at Cortex, Cortex turned and saw me and Brio.

"Oh! Sorry guys." Cortex walked over Dingodile and reached Brio and me. He greeted me.

"Hey, Ripper Roo. How was your day today? Was the academy okay?" Cortex asked me. I nodded.

"Good. Now what is it Brio? The movie is getting good." Cortex was tapping his foot.

"Well, Nina is coming over tonight." Brio replied.

"What? Tonight? She never called me about this." Cortex panicked.

"We might have to move our final plan to next week." Brio sighed.

"Well fine. But when next week comes I will need to you to have a plan ready, okay?" Cortex groaned.

There was another knock at the door.

"I will get it this time!" I leaped over to the door. I heard Dingodile yelling.

"WHERE IS THE POPCORN MATE! I'VE BEEN WAITING!" He shouted.

"I'm on it!" Brio called back.

I opened the door and there she was! Nina was here, at the castle.

"Hey Ripper Roo, is my uncle inside?" She asked me, I nodded.

"Yes, come on in, Nina." I welcomed her inside. I lead her into the living room as she saw her uncle and his mutants watching a movie.

"Uncle Cortex?" Nina called to him.

"Oh ho ho! Hey Nina, it's nice to see you here." Cortex smiled, he wasn't sure how to greet her, it was late and the movie was almost over.

"Nina? How have you been?" Tropy finally asked when the credits rolled up. Dingodile got his popcorn.

"You were late, mate!" Dingodile slapped Brio with his tail.

"Hey, I was talking to Ripper Roo, you all didn't even greet him." Brio sighed.

"Oh? He's here?" Dingodile waved to me. I waved back.

"I was doing alright." Nina was finally able to reply to the master of time.

"I bet you and Ripper Roo will be studying tonight." Cortex looked at us.

"Yes." Nina nodded.

"Yep!" I nodded as well, we both went into the dungeon. I was showing Nina where I slept every night. She gasped.

"Why can't you have a room? Are you even comfortable down here?" Nina asked me. I gave her a confused look. Me, uncomfortable? No way.

"No, I'm fine with it. I've made my peace with the situation." I replied. Nina sighed.

"Alright then. But this this where everyone sleeps?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, as long as I got Dingodile and the others down here with me, I'm fine." I laughed.

I lead Nina into the library, we were going to study in there.

"This is where we will study." I showed her all the books.

"Whoa. So many books. Where are the math books?" Nina was looking through each shelf, I found a couple math books and handed them to her.

"We will be studying for our test tomorrow." I laughed.

"You are very excited for this test, I'm a bit nervous." Nina looked down.

"Aw, don't be. I think you will do great tomorrow." I smiled at her, she looked up at me and smiled back. She gave me a hug. It was strange at first, but I returned it. We finally began to study.

* * *

Later that night...

"Lights out!" Cortex clapped his hands together, the lights went out. Nina was sleeping in Cortex's room. Cortex was sleeping with Brio in the other room.

This was my chance to sneak out and find out about myself. I opened up my cell, the creaking sounds were loud, but no one woke up. I leaped quietly towards the castle windows. I opened them and leaped out.

I was going to find out more things that Crow has told me. I looked at an island that was far from here. It looked like I've been there before. I sighed and sat down on the ground, I was looking up at the moon.

Should I go back home? But what other home do I have? I was thinking too much as a black out in the middle of of thoughts.

 _I was in another dream..._

 _"Cage. Please, let me help you." Crow was back this time._

 _"Crow? What do you want now?" I growled at the other kangaroo._

 _"I wanted to tell you that your true family, isn't here. Cortex hasn't told you the truth, yet has he?" Crow sighed._

 _"What truth?" I was now confused._

 _"About you, about where you came from..." Crow grinned at me now._

 _"I..." I was stuck with my words._

 _"You will have to know. You never asked, did you?" Crow laughed at me._

 _"Stop it! I never asked because I don't know what's true or not!" I snapped._

 _"Oh please... You better ask Cortex where you came from... He lying to you." Crow smiled a bit._

 _"What if he doesn't remember?" I asked, I wasn't so sure if Cortex would tell me._

 _"He does know where you are from! He doesn't want you to know about your true family, your true home!" Crow was trying to get me to see things that I could not understand._

 _"I... I don't know about this Crow..." I thought._

 _"Think about it... Think! This could be your chance to be free! Taking over the world? Give me a break! You would end up killing all of the kangaroos and other animals!" Crow was angry, he picked me up._

 _"Oh?" I was really scared now._

 _"If you don't ask Cortex, then I will. I will haunt him in his dreams until he confesses to you!" Crow growled._

 _"Alright! Fine! I will ask. I've been on this mission for a while now. To find out who I really am..." I sighed, I looked up at Crow._

 _"Ripper Roo, this is your final chance, after your day at the academy tomorrow, you need to ask Cortex about your past." He told me. I nodded._

 _"I will. I will." I made my promise to him._

 _"Good..." He replied as he placed me down. Crow left in the mist. Leaving me alone._

I woke up in my cell. Nina was there.

"Hey, Ripper Roo. I found you outside. Were you sleep walking?" She asked me.

"Oh.. Yeah, I do that a bunch." I lied. I couldn't tell her about my dreams. Only Tropy and I knew about them. Cortex would have to tell me sooner or later...

"Well come on! Let's get ready for another day at the academy! You are going to past this math test!" Nina grabbed my arm and rushed me down the hall. I was feeling strange, like I wanted to be home again... But where?

All I know is, I have a family here. And my friend is Nina...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the other ones. I sort of had ideas for this chapter. Chapter 10 is coming soon. Ripper Roo is getting closer to the truth and he will find out why he was having those dreams and the visions of the past! Thanks for reading this story so far!**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 10 is here? Really? How did this happen? Sorry guys, I work at a call center now so I've been very busy. I've been working on my art skills too so I didn't have too much time to write as much. I still got some other stories to finish to keep myself up to date on things as well.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! ^w^**

* * *

After another day of the academy, I hopped home along with Nina, she was going to stay with us for a couple of weeks. I didn't mind at all seeing that she was a good friend of mine. Our finals were not too hard. I believe I aced the test! As soon as we reached the castle doors, Brio came out with Pinstripe behind him.

"Bandicoot plans, you know?" Pinstripe looked at us. Brio was dragging him along.

Bandicoot plans? Oh! That's right! Our mission on taking care of Crash was still in action. With Aku Aku sealed, the plan would start today. But I had a strange feeling, like I needed to ask Cortex about my past. Something that Crow told me.

Nina and I walked into the castle, seeing that everything was finally cleaned. Tropy was sweeping the floors while Dingodile was washing the walls. They were forced with the task since Nina was a guest.

The Komodo brothers were always doing dumb things, Tropy was looking back at them every few seconds. I laughed a little bit before speaking to Nina.

"Nina, why don't you go and wait in the living room, I have to go to the bathroom." I hopped off. She waved at me and walked into the living room, she turned on the TV. I was peeking around the corners of the hall, looking for my master. My owner.

"Cortex? Are you in here?" I slowly opened his master bedroom door it creaked, Cortex jumped up while throwing a book into the air. It looked as if it were a photo book. He turned to the door as the book fell back into his lap quickly. I saw him looking at me, a concerned look on his face.

"Ripper Roo, what a surprise, how was school?" Cortex slid off the bed and slowly walked over to me, I came into the room slowly and sighed before I could speak.

"The academy was good. I believe I passed the finals. All of them." I smiled at him, but my smile dropped, it turned into a frown. I had to ask him.

"Is there something wrong?" Cortex looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder, I never felt so loved by someone I barely knew from a few months back.

"Well... No... Could I ask you something?" I asked the scientist. Cortex slowly nodded before responding to me.

"Yes... What is it?" Cortex sighed.

"Well I never knew much of anything until now, I only know you, Nina and the others. But I wanted to ask, what about my past? Do you know anything about it?" I looked up at him. Cortex's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at me and then the book on the bed.

"Your past? Um... Well I... Don't know... You see, I... I..." Cortex's heart was beating fast, guilt tugged at him. The photos he was looking at was the experiments he made, even me I bet.

"What is that book on the bed?" I hopped over to it as I grabbed it, Cortex grabbed the other end.

"NO! That book is not important! It's only pictures of me!" Cortex cried.

"Then why are you talking as if you are hiding something?" I tugged at the book, I wasn't going to let go. He was hiding something for sure and I wanted to know what it was.

"Ripper Roo, I'm warning you! Give me the book!" Cortex was getting frustrated.

"No!" I tugged harder, when we heard the door creak open, we dropped the book as lots of photos fell on the ground and the book slid under Cortex's night stand. We both looked up to see N Gin.

"Um... Dinner is ready?" He looked at us, seeing papers on the ground.

"Oh, well, Ripper Roo and I will be right down, we are having an important chat." Cortex grinned, I grinned as well.

"Oh okay..." He walked away while closing the door behind him.

Cortex looked at me, but I was already two steps ahead of him looking at the photos. My eyes grew huge as I saw pictures of a brown kangaroo, the same one that Crow was talking about, he looked as if he were my size. Then I saw a picture of a huge kangaroo on the ground, bleeding, the photo was marked, the father of that crazy kangaroo. I gasped.

"Ripper Roo, those pictures were not meant for you to see. I was afraid if I..." Cortex looked at me, worried about the situation that was about to happen.

I throw the photos on the ground, angry, sad and depressed. I was furious inside, I gave Cortex an angry stare as I growled.

"So? You have been hiding my past from me? You thought that I would never find out about this all! Are these pictures of me before I lived here!?" I yelled at him.

"Yes! Yes! It's true! I killed your father! I killed that huge kangaroo! I blasted him! Brio took that photo! We took you from your home in order for us to go against Crash! He was a failed experiment, I had to get more help!" Cortex admitted every word.

"So you lied to me? Thinking that I was yours this whole time! Locked up in a cell every night while I had a family out there! You never loved me, did you!?" I continued on.

"No, this is not how I wanted this to be... I thought if you and the others got along, we would be family..." Cortex explained.

"Well guess what? I'm not part of this family anymore and you are not my master..." I choked out, tears coming out of my insane eyes.

"What about Nina? Doesn't she matter to you?" Cortex looked at me.

I turned back to look at Cortex when he asked that, tears rolling down my face, I had nothing else to say, I hopped out of the room quickly and jumped over to Nina who was in the living room. She looked up at me.

"Ripper Roo, are you alright?" She was concerned about me.

"No... I'm not... Listen, I'm going back home. Where I belong." I told her.

"You mean you live somewhere else?" Nina asked, she was confused.

"Yes. I'm not from here... I'm not part of this family, but you are my friend. I will miss you." I pulled Nina into a hug, she returned it, I could tell she was unhappy about my decision, but accepted it. We let each other go, holding hands, she nodded at me as I nodded at her.

* * *

I was packing up all of my things later that day. Tropy peeked in my cell and saw bags of things.

"What are you doing?" Tropy as me, his eye still looked bad.

"I'm leaving... Don't stop me." I growled and wiped away a few tears.

"Why are you so down?" Tropy sat down next to me, I will still standing up, packing up my crap. I had it with the lies, the hidden truths about me. Cortex acted like he never knew what he did the whole time. A photo fell from my bag and landed next to Tropy, he picked it up. It was a picture of me getting zapped by some ray.

"Oh... I see... Cortex never showed you what you were like int he past. You feel betrayed." Tropy sighed, he looked up at me.

"Yes I do..." I sighed, when I got done packing my things, I left the room, carrying all of my own bags. The Komodo brothers were cheering, they never wanted me at the castle and I knew why. I was the weak one, but in my heart I was strong.

"Hey! If you leave mate, you won't be part of our plan to kill Crash!" Dingodile shouted to me.

"If you all wanna kill Crash, be my guest. I can't stay..." I grumbled. Rilla Roo and Tiny exchanged glances before watching me leave. Kola Kong reached his hand out to me, but pulled it back in. He knew that there was no chance of stopping me.

I finally turned to them and said my last words.

"Take care of Nina for me." Was all I said as I hopped away. I had called a taxi to come and get me. I was going back home to live with my own kind again. My own family. Dingodile waved to me as Tiny was crying his eyes out.

"Tiny will miss kangaroo!" He cried.

"It's okay mate, he will return some day..." He hugged the huge tiger. Kola Kong and Rilla Roo had nothing more to say.

"Hey! He's gone!" A hiss came from Joe.

"Yeah, he was weak anyway, he's no friend to us!" Moe laughed.

"Shut up!" Dingodile slammed his tail down on Moe.

"Hey! We helped you! We don't have to worry about him slowing us down!" Joe hissed back.

"Ripper Roo was great!" Pinstripe's voice could be heard. Brio was coming back from checking on Crash's state.

"Where is Ripper Roo?" Brio asked them all.

"He went back home... I don't know what's going on." Dingodile sighed.

"Well come in, we will talk about it all at dinner. It's getting a bit late." Brio led them all into the castle.

* * *

At dinner...

Cortex was staring at his plate, he didn't touch a single green bean. Tiny was chowing down as Kola Kong took his time enjoying the food. Brio turned to Cortex.

"What happened?" Brio asked.

"To who?" Cortex was confused for a moment.

"Mate, it's about Ripper Roo, why did he leave?" Dingodile nudged his arm.

"Well... I did something that I shouldn't have." Cortex sighed.

"What is it?" N Gin asked.

"You have to tell us. Ripper Roo is in a terrible mood, I've never seen him so down before." Tropy added.

"Well... He saw those photos and he freaked out. He flipped, he went off on me and there's nothing else I can do! He's gone. He's going home." Cortex sighed.

"Did you tell him where he's from?" Nina asked.

"No... Be he will find his home soon. He'll have to ask a bunch of people where he is from. He is a kangaroo." Cortex explained.

"Maybe we should have never zapped him... Or killed his father." Brio admitted.

"Brio you were in on this too?" Nina looked at him.

"Yes I was. But Ripper Roo doesn't know that. But if he does get his memory back, there is a chance that he will remember everything." Brio was worried.

"He should have his memory. You killed his father!" Dingodile growled.

"That's why he's been acting insane..." Rilla Roo muttered.

"Yeah, but he's not THAT insane, he was reading books in Brio's library and doing things at the academy that no other insane person could do." Cortex was frustrated, he let everyone down.

"Hmmm... Are we still killing Crash tonight?" Pinstripe asked.

"Yes, with or without Ripper Roo." Cortex left the table.

"What plan?" Nina looked at Tiny.

"Oh! Tiny and the others placed Aku Aku in seal thingy!" Tiny clapped his hands and jumped around like a monkey.

"You sealed the other mask?" Nina was confused at this.

"They freed me and locked that stupid brother of mine in my tomb!" A voice was heard, it was Uka Uka, he flew down and saw the whole thing.

"Cortex's minion has left... I guess he was weaker than I imaged." Uka Uka commented.

"He is not weak!" Nina pointed at the mask.

"Says you. The only thing he did was trap my brother, he didn't kill Crash though. He's failed twice and that's enough to say that he was a failure!" Uka Uka argued, Nina knew that it was best not to say anything else. She sat back down and continued to eat, muttering something that he could not hear.

* * *

Cortex got everything ready, my TNT's were in his room locked up. They were mines only and he didn't dare to touch them.

"Well, we gotta do this without him, we must carry on." Cortex chanted to himself.

Dingodile got his flame thrower ready as Nina had some protective gear on, she was using what she learned at the academy to her own advantage. Tiny was lifting weights, getting ready to punch Crash's face in. Pinstripe loaded his gun and N Gin prepared his machine for battle. Joe and Moe were too busy looking for their swords so that they could slash the bandicoot while Tropy had his staff.

"Are you going into battle with your eye looking like that?" Joe couldn't help but laughed, but he was hit on the head with his staff.

"You were saying?" Tropy smirked.

"Nothing!" Moe dashed away and hid behind Nina.

"Oh so now you are sorry?" Nina giggled at him.

Joe got up from the ground and looked over at Koala Kong.

"Get up, we got a bandicoot to kill." Koala Kong walked passed the komodo dragon.

"Bossssy..." Joe hissed.

When all the minions had their things packed up for the attack, they marched out of the castle and over to the island, to kill Crash and end his life. Aku Aku was sealing, trying to find a way out of the wall he was sealed in.

Uka Uka floated above Cortex the whole way, grinning at the sight of bandicoots. In cages within the sinking sand.

"Well, you all look like you've been locked up for years." Cortex grinned.

"Months you fool!" Crunch was angry.

"Well, did you find anything eat, or did you just starve?" Brio added.

"Stupid ass! Grrr..." Crunch growled. Crash looked weak, he never got to eat anything. Locked away in a cage made him less active for the battle. N Gin was looking at Coco.

"What are you looking at?" Coco growled.

"Oh? I was going to blast you." N Gin laughed, he loved being in his new machine.

"What will we do?" Crunch looked at Coco.

"It's up to the pets!" Coco looked at Crunch, she knew Pura and Polar would save them, it was only a matter of time.

Pura stormed out of the house and Polar was with him.

"Ha ha ha!" You think these pests will stop us?" Tropy laughed.

"Yeah, how dumb are you two?" Moe chuckled.

"Ready to die mates?" Dingodile turned on his flamer thrower and started the battle by blasting Crunch first, the flames was not hitting directly, but he was getting hotter and hotter.

"No..." Crunch grunted. N Gin blasted at Coco's cage while Cortex was hurting Crash. Tiny and Kola Kong blasted Nitros from their tanks they were landing too close to their cages. Pura and Polar where attacking Tropy and Rilla Roo, but they were thrown off. Joe slashed Pura with his sword.

"REEEEEEEEEOW!" The tiger cried, he fell to the ground. Blood spilling.

"Pura no!" Coco cried out.

"Your pets are no match for us all!" Joe hissed.

But then, magical dust fell down from the air. Giving the tiger new life as Pinstripe was seen shooting at Polar. Polar ran behind Rilla Roo who was shot in the heart.

"Oh shit!" Pinstripe called out to Rilla Roo, the mutant's vision was getting blurry.

"Ugh..." Rilla Roo grunted, holding his hand to his heart. Kola Kong was still trying to get the Nitros close enough to Crash so that he would die.

Cortex laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha! You all think you could win this whole time? I think you will all die!" Cortex laughed at them as Pura bit his butt.

"YEOW! Shit! Brio get him off!" Cortex was calling for him. Brio was busy with shooting at Coco's cage along with N Gin.

Polar ran behind Tiny Pinstripe stopped shooting his gun as he looked down at Polar.

"Oh? You think I'm going to shoot someone else? I don't think so." Pinstripe grinned, Tiny picked up Polar.

"You think you can hide behind Tiny, but Tiny has you now!" Tiny was about to break Polar's bones but Pura's attack knocked him over, Polar leaped over to his friend.

"Reow!" Pura growled.

"You both have done enough!" Cortex was ready to blast both Pura and Polar.

Uka Uka shouted to all of them.

"Stop fooling around and kill them now!" Uka Uka yelled.

"It would be my pleasure!" Cortex blasted the tiger first only to miss and hit Tropy's other eye.

"FUCK!" He shouted, he was running around, blind as his eye was burning.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Uka Uka shouted. This caused everyone to stop attacking at the moment. Dingodile turned off his flame thrower, looking back at the evil mask.

"Mates, I got a better idea, let's blast this annoying ass mask!" Dingodile growled, Koala Kong nodded and agreed.

"Rilla Roo will be avenged for this!" Nina turned to Uka Uka.

"Now now... Wait... What are you all doing?" Uka Uka saw Tropy looking at him. N Gin's machine turned to him as well.

"Calling us fools and idiots do not make you our master." N Gin was not focused on Coco anymore. Brio faced Uka Uka as well, his gun point towards him.

"Who's side are you all on!?" Uka Uka was angry.

"We are on our own side!" Joe hissed.

"Yes... We are..." Moe licked his lips.

They all attacked Uka Uka, giving Coco time to escape and free Crunch and Crash. Pura and Polar watched the villains attack the mask. They were confused upon seeing the battle turn around so fast.

* * *

I was making my way towards a hotel, I was in Boston City. I was going to stay there until I could find another ride that would take me back home. Cortex lied to me and never wanted me to know the truth. Although it hurts, I have to know these things.

I looked out of the window of the hotel room I booked. I had lots of food to eat, I would never let myself starve over something like this. I didn't want to turn the TV on, it reminded me too much of the castle.

I had to leave for my on sanity. I wasn't insane to begin with. Though my brain has changed me, my heart hasn't and I know where I belong. It will take me a while to get there, but I will get back to my family. I think I had some friends over there as well.

I decided to get some sleep for the night, I was too tired to think about all of the events that happened. Cortex is not my master now and he no longer owns me. I'm a free person now and I must learn to live on my own.

I closed my eyes as I fell into a deep sleep.

 _I saw the same kangaroo hopping over to me, he looked vert sad._

 _"This is my fault... Cortex really wanted you for his reasons, he never explained it before he shot me." Crow sighed._

 _"I had to leave me, you were right, he was lying to me!" I snapped._

 _"You're right... But now I feel guilty... I should have left it all alone, you really didn't want to be forced into knowing about your past." Crow replied._

 _"Crow stop it! I wanted to know..." I placed my paw over his mouth._

 _"Are you going home?" Crow asked me._

 _"Yes... I'm going home. I really want to meet my family and my friends." I replied, looking at him for a long time._

 _"Good... You need to be home." Crow smiled and nodded at me._

 _"But, when you get there, you let Marsha and Clay know who you are." Crow looked down at me._

 _"You mean I have to explain that I'm insane now? They probably won't even remember me..." I sighed._

 _"But your size, they will know you by your size." Crow reminded me, he placed his paw on my shoulder._

 _"I guess they will." I felt my confidence building._

 _My dream faded out into blackness..._

I woke up, the birds were chirping as I yawned and stretched. I'm glad that I don't have to struggle with wearing that stupid jacket anymore. I was't even wearing it anymore since Nina took it off when I lived at the castle. I opened up the window in the hotel and looked at the beautiful view.

I also heard lots of cars. But hearing the birds and feeling the wind blowing at me was nice. I would soon be home and ready to start a new life, my old life.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **Ripper Roo is mad at Cortex, he left and now look where he is at! He is going back home! What will happen with Cortex, Nina and the others? There is more to come! ^w^**


End file.
